


Blessings of the Traveler

by BattleScarredRaven



Series: Tales of the Guardians [5]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Guardian Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares, Nine-Tenths of Pre-Golden Age Data Is Smut, Pregnancy, References to PTSD, Unplanned Pregnancy, depictions of birth, smut later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleScarredRaven/pseuds/BattleScarredRaven
Summary: All actions have consequences. As a centuries old Warlock, Ikora knows this all too well.By the Light, she wasn't expecting *this*, though, and she soon realises its implications likely run deeper than anyone could imagine.
Relationships: Basically the old Vanguard and the current one are this whole friends with benefits thing, Cayde-6/Ikora Rey/Zavala (Past/Mentioned), Female Guardian/Ikora Rey, Female Guardian/Ikora Rey/Zavala, Female Guardian/Zavala (Destiny), Ikora Rey/Zavala
Series: Tales of the Guardians [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846441
Comments: 50
Kudos: 47





	1. Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Reading the previous works in the series is very much required, else this one isn't going to make much sense due to the fact they are all linked.. At the very least, the story before this one should most definitely be read before you read this. :)

**_“In all the centuries since my rebirth, I’ve done nothing but protect lives and destroy them. Never did I envision the day I would instead become the cradle for it.”_ ** \- Ikora Rey.

* * *

_ Ikora’s head was pounding. _

_ This in itself was not an unusual occurrence. Hours of pouring over data or constant meetings one after another often brought them on, but they were normally fleeting and minor in their inconvenience. What the Warlock had right now was just straight up, torturous pain, like a thousand jagged knives twisting slowly into her skull all at once. Even dislocating her shoulder during the Red Legion’s attack on the City or the wounds that left her near death on Io were both less painful than this. To top it all off, she felt uncharacteristically queasy. It made for a miserable combination, which put her in a particularly foul mood. _

_ “I could always rez you.” Her dark-shelled Ghost, Ophiuchus, offered, orbiting in a slow circle behind her. _

_ Ikora held up a dismissive hand. “That won’t be necessary, O. I’ll survive and, at any rate, going through all that would just make us late for today’s Consensus meeting.” _

_ “So just say you can’t make it to this one. I’m sure they would understand.” _

_ “Zavala specifically requested that I be there today. That normally means he has something important to say.” _

_ “Ikora…” _

_ “I’ll be fine.” She shot him a look. “If it will make you feel better, I promise I’ll get some rest afterwards. Does that sound agreeable to you?” _

_ Ophiuchus hovered in front of her face, the front of his shell furrowing forward. It was the Ghost version of a glare. “I’ll be holding you to that.” _

_ Despite her pain, Ikora managed a chuckle. “I’ve no doubt that you will.”  _

_ She held out a hand to the small drone, and he alighted on her palm, disappearing in a soft burst of Light. The Warlock massaged her temples in a vain attempt to soothe her aching head, before making her way to one of the offices in the Tower, which served as the location for Consensus gatherings in the aftermath of the Red War. _

_ The meeting droned on for what seemed like an eternity, which only made Ikora feel worse as time went on. At the start, she managed to get away with non-verbal responses to the questions thrown at her, but it soon became increasingly difficult to concentrate on anything anybody was saying. Before long, she had all but tuned out of the discussion entirely. _

_ “Ikora, you’ve been awfully quiet.” Zavala’s deep voice brought her back to the here and now. “You must have an opinion on this.” _

_ “Yes.” Lakshmi-2, the Future War Cult’s representative, cut in, her smooth, synthasised voice being the only one the Warlock’s head could tolerate right now. “What does the Warlock Vanguard make of all this?” _

_ Ikora blinked. She hadn’t been paying attention for a good while now, and had no idea what was being discussed, though she refused to let her ignorance show. She moved her lips to speak, but no sound escaped them. _

_ “Ikora?” Zavala addressed her again, concerned. _

_ The nausea was back, worse than ever, making the world spin. Ikora felt herself go pale, her body cold all of a sudden. She felt weak and unsteady on her feet, like her legs were about to give out from underneath her at any second. In her gloves, her hands were starting to become uncomfortably clammy. _

_ “Excuse me.” Ikora eventually managed to get her words out with a great deal of concentration, dipping her head apologetically. _

_ She turned heel then, briskly leaving the room. Only once she was certain she was out of sight - and earshot - of the Consensus did Ikora brace herself heavily against the nearest wall with her arm, her forehead pressed against its cool surface to grant herself some relief. Her breathing was ragged and uneven. _

_ “Ikora!” Ophiuchus was, thankfully, the only being who followed her out of the meeting, zipping to her side instantly with worry. “Take it easy, else you’re going to have a full blown panic attack. Deep breaths.” _

_ Even concerned, her Ghost still managed to exert a calming influence on her. Just hearing his voice was enough to make Ikora start feeling better, though she still took his advice, inhaling deeply through her nose and exhaling slowly through her mouth. She wasn’t sure what was happening to her, but the Warlock knew she didn’t like it. _

_ “What the hell is wrong with me.” She murmured to herself, slightly frustrated. She hated feeling weak; it was everything she wasn’t, and she despised it. _

_ It wasn’t a question, but Ophiuchus answered her anyway. “You’re sick, obviously. I did try warning you that coming to this meeting would be a bad idea. You should go home.” _

_ “And leave them to it without saying anything?” She dreaded to think of the rumours and speculation that would start about her should she do just that. _

_ “I’ll tell the Consensus that you’re not feeling well.” _

_ “No.” Ikora shook her head at her Ghost. “That’s even worse. Just tell them something came up that requires my immediate attention, and convey my sincerest apologies.” _

_ She just about managed to push herself off the wall and start walking. _

_ “Where are you going?” Ophiuchus called after her. _

_ “I need to be alone for a while.” _

_ Ikora did not follow her Ghost’s suggestion of returning back to her apartment. Instead, she sought refuge in the City’s archives. It was quiet and isolated enough, with the only people she was likely to run into being members of the Cryptarchy, and they weren’t likely to question her presence. She could have made her act more convincing by actually trying to read into what her symptoms could mean, but it was hard enough putting one foot in front of another, let alone trying to concentrate on reading. _

_ She wasn’t sure when it happened, but at some point, Ikora collapsed into a chair, unable to stand any longer. It was in this state that Ophiuchus once again found her, and she felt him nudge the side of her head gently, trying to get a reaction out of her. She let out a groan. _

_ “I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Her Ghost admonished her, his shell twirling one way, then the other as he spoke. “One of these days, your stubbornness is going to get you killed! Permanently! Why didn’t you go home and rest, like I suggested?” _

_ “I wanted some quiet. Then I thought, while I’m here, I might as well look into what I’m experiencing.” It wasn’t entirely a lie, but Ikora still couldn’t look at her Ghost when she said it. _

_ “Ikora, you can’t even stand right now! How did you expect to be able to read and actually absorb any information in front of you?” _

_ “I wanted some answers.” _

_ “Answers we both know could have waited until I met you back at the apartment and helped you! You know I have remote access to the archives. It would have been a fairly straightforward inquiry, with a lot less passing out on your part.” _

_ Ikora blinked. She had passed out? She didn’t recall doing that. Then again, she couldn’t recall much of her journey here, and trying to do so made her head throb. _

_ “What time is it?” _

_ “Late afternoon.” Ophiuchus supplied. “Almost early evening, in fact.” _

_ She had been in the archives for that long? She hunched over in her seat and propped herself up by her elbow, forehead pressed against her thumb and forefinger. She had never felt so awful in all her lives. Another groan escaped her lips. _

_ “You sound terrible.” Her Ghost observed quietly. “I was going to ask if you could move, but I have a feeling that question would be redundant.” _

_ “You have no idea.” She answered him on both counts, shutting her eyes. “The whole world feels like it’s spinning around me right now.” _

_ “Alright, hold still for a moment.” Threads of Light ran from Ophiuchus’s shell along Ikora’s entire body as he conducted a quick scan of her. “Nausea, dizziness, fainting, heightened hormone levels… Would you say strong smells act as a trigger? Or do they make your symptoms worse in any way?” _

_ Ikora managed a weak nod. “Yes. Food especially. I walked past the ramen stall on my way here and I hand on heart thought I was going to throw up right in the middle of the bazaar.” _

_ Ophiuchus hummed thoughtfully. “Cross-referencing observations with archive data…” His optic blinked in surprise at the result and he stilled completely. “Well. This is… this can’t be right…” _

_ The shock in her Ghost’s voice caused Ikora to raise her head, eyes full of concern. “What is it?” _

_ “I…” His dark shell whirled around to face her. “I compared your symptoms to known diseases catalogued here in the archive and got nothing. So, on a hunch, I looked to see if it might be biological instead. And every result… Ikora, I think you might be with child.” _

_ The Warlock forgot how to breathe for a moment, her eyes going wide. Ophiuchus was right; that didn’t seem possible at all. In her several centuries of Guardian life, she had never once heard of anyone chosen by the Traveler having children after being reborn. Most thought it impossible or paid it no mind, reasoning if it were to happen, the chances of the child making it to term would be pretty much non-existent. Ghosts could save their Guardian if they died, but they were powerless to resurrect anyone else, and that likely included unborn children. But now, Ikora couldn’t help but wonder if it had been possible all this time and some  _ **_had_ ** _ conceived, only to later lose the baby unknowingly after they had been rezzed. Maybe it was just a case of Guardians being so busy trying to save the world, that no-one had thought to try.  _

_ Or, perhaps, the Traveler had decided to bless her, though for what reason and to what end, she did not know. She rested a hand on her flat stomach, feeling uncharacteristically vulnerable for the first time since being severed from her Light back during the Red War. _

_ “Ikora?” Ophiuchus hovered closer to her, giving her shoulder a reassuring nudge. “Say something.” _

_ Emotions welled up inside her, threatening to spill out, but Ikora managed to keep them in check. When she next spoke, her voice was cracked. Raw. _

_ “How did this happen?” She asked, clasping her hands together, head bowed just above them. “I mean, I know  _ **_how_ ** _ it happened, I just…” _

_ A sudden, awful realisation dawned on her, and the Warlock faltered. She felt her entire body go cold again, though not quite as bad as earlier. _

_ “Easy, easy.” Her Ghost’s voice steadied her. “Don’t pass out on me again. What’s wrong?” _

_ “Zavala…” Ikora breathed, putting her face into her hands. “Traveler’s mercy, what am I supposed to  _ **_do_ ** _ here, Ophiuchus?” _

_ “Only you can decide that.” He told her, matter-of-fact. “But you should probably tell him.” _

_ “What would be the point of that if I decide I don’t want…” She couldn’t quite bring herself to say it, and her hands fell back down to her stomach protectively. “And besides, we don’t know for certain. I could just be sick.” _

_ “The Traveler’s arrival saw most diseases eradicated and human lifespans tripled.” Ophiuchus reminded her. “And the diseases that remained, human and Awoken Guardians aren’t really susceptible to catching. Even the Lightless have some resilience.” _

_ Ikora sighed, both physically and emotionally drained. “I think I’m going to keep this quiet. Until I decide what I’m going to do.” _

_ “I still maintain that Zavala deserves to know.” _

_ “ _ **_If_ ** _ I tell Zavala, it will be when I’m good and re-” _

_ “If you tell Zavala what?” _

_ Both Warlock Vanguard and Ghost froze for a moment, before looking towards the source of the new voice. A few yards away, Dallas-13 stood, arms folded and her only working optic watching them both carefully. How long had the Hunter been standing there? And more to the point, when had she gotten back to the City? _

_ “I heard loud voices and thought there was some sort of altercation going on.” The Exo answered her as if reading her mind. (Perhaps she had; Ikora wasn’t entirely convinced their Light-bond had totally diminished just yet). “The archives aren’t known for their noise.” _

_ “How long have you been back?” _

_ “Long enough to know you walked out of the Consensus meeting today.” Dallas leaned heavily on her prosthetic foot. Ikora wondered if she was injured, then wondered why Dias hadn’t healed her yet, in that case. “I overheard Lakshmi saying something about you not seeming like your normal self, so I asked Zavala about it when I delivered my report to him. He confirmed he hadn’t seen you all afternoon.” _

_ “So you came looking for me? How did you know I was here?” _

_ “Because you weren’t at home, nor in the bazaar.” _

_ Ikora dipped her head, unable to meet her fellow Vanguard’s gaze. “I’m just unwell, is all. I made the mistake of attending the Consensus meeting when I should have gone back home to rest.” _

_ “No kidding. You look like shit, Ikora.” Dallas shook her head at the Warlock. “Uh, no offense meant, by the way. Zavala said he’d never seen you look so bad, even after Cayde died, and I have to say that I’m with him on this one.” _

_ “Zavala has bigger things to worry about than me.” _

_ “Is that why you’re keeping secrets from him?” _

_ Ikora shot Dallas a warning look, clamping her jaw shut. She was done talking about this. _

_ Static left the Exo Hunter’s mouth. _

_ “Look… whatever it is, I’m not going to force you to tell him or even me for that matter, but Zavala is going to worry about you either way.” She told the Warlock honestly, shrugging. “As a friend, and as part of his job. Nothing you say or do is going to change that, so you might as well get it off your chest.” _

_ “What if, theoretically, it was something life changing?” Ikora put to her quietly. “Or something absolutely soul destroying?” _

_ “You can’t control other people’s reactions, like I say.” Dallas reaffirmed her previous statement. “And if it was me… I would want to know, even if it tore me apart inside. Friends keep secrets for you, but true friends reveal them to you, even if they hurt.” _

_ Silence reigned for a beat. It seemed as if their conversation was pretty much over. _

_ “Do you… want me to walk you outside?” Dallas offered gently. _

_ “No. I think I might stay here a little longer. But thank you.” _

_ “Fair enough. Get some rest and feel better soon, okay? Light go with you.” _

_ “Light go with you as well, Dallas. Be well.” _

_ The Hunter pivoted on her prosthetic foot, cloak whirling behind her as she turned to leave. Ikora was soon alone again, with only her Ghost for company. _

_ “Did you want me to leave as well?” Ophiuchus asked her softly. _

_ “Only if you wish to, O.” Ikora answered back, just as gentle. “But I wouldn’t mind the company, should you decide otherwise.” _

_ “Good, because I don’t think you should be alone right now.” _

_ He hovered across to her, settling on her stomach. She placed a hand next to him, index finger resting lightly in the groove that ran between both halves of his shell. _

_ “Your care and friendship are both far more than I deserve.” Ikora told her Ghost. _

_ “Sometimes it isn’t about what you deserve, Ikora.” Ophiuchus countered, warm under her finger. “Sometimes, you just have to forgive and give someone what they need.” _

_ The Warlock managed a dry chuckle. “Sixty-one years is a lot to forgive.” _

_ “And a lot of time to work out how to do so.” _

_ They fell into a comfortable silence until Ikora’s head stopped swimming in pain and her nausea settled for the time being. They would be gone from the archives shortly after. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have deliberately left it vague as to how Ikora managed to get pregnant in the first place, a theme that will maintained throughout the rest of this work in order to allow the reader to draw their own conclusions. Which I'm sure you guys will :)


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikora entrusts her secret to the one person she knows will keep it: Eris Morn.
> 
> The former Hunter has some advice of her own to give on the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this chapter (and another one far later down the line) off the writing style presented in the lore tab for the Seed of Silver Wings seasonal artifact.
> 
> Also, I'm absolutely not over how Eris refers to Ikora as 'The Gallant' in that lore considering the two main definitions of the word (as both someone who is brave or heroic, or (said of a man, usually) someone who is charmingly attentive and chivalrous to women), but that's a story for another time, I think.

**_“There are some things, I’ve learned, that lie beyond our understanding. They just simply are, and will always be. My situation is no different.”_ ** \- Ikora Rey _. _

* * *

_ [GST-ENCODED=9: Sndr.1//GLNT _

_ [GST-ENCODED=9@: Rcpt.1//MSTC _

_ Eris, _

_ I hope this message finds you well. Considering the harsh conditions of the place you have gone to, it wouldn’t surprise me if you were otherwise too preoccupied to acknowledge this letter, let alone send a reply. I will… try not to trouble you for too long. _

_ Forgive me. My mind is rather... distracted at the moment, and as such, I am finding this message quite difficult to compose. I suppose it’s the reason I’m writing to you in the first place. Under any other circumstance, I would come to you with this in person, but I feel it too important not to tell you as soon as possible. _

_ Eris, the things I am about to say… You must swear to never tell another soul. It is… deeply personal to me. I know you are not one to divulge such secrets, but it has to be said before I continue. I hope that you understand my caution. _

_ Something has… happened to me recently. I am honestly unsure as to how, and I don’t know whether to feel joy or dread from this event. I almost hesitate to use the word ‘miracle’ to describe what has occurred, given the power the Traveler has shown us over the centuries, but perhaps this in itself is just another Traveler blessing. _

_ I… I am with child, Eris. _

_ I realise how impossible this sounds. I thought the same thing myself. Yet Ophiuchus confirmed it after I began experiencing some unknown sickness. You could probably imagine my shock. _

_ You’re the only person I’ve told about this. Dallas-13 suspects something, but I don’t think she’s worked it out. Zavala doesn’t even know yet, either. Ophiuchus insists that I tell him, but I don’t know if I can bring myself to. Perhaps I will tell Osiris next, if I can get a message to him. I don’t know where he went after he confronted Rasputin, however. I doubt he’d tell me, even if I asked. _

_ I don’t know what to do, Eris. And that terrifies me more than anything, because even when my faith was as shattered as my body on Io, I still pushed myself to do something, anything, to try and help my situation. But this… this has me feeling both paralysed and vulnerable beyond measure, something I’m sure you can sympathise with. _

_ If I don’t go through with this, no-one but us would be any the wiser. It would be easy to do. So easy, in fact, it sickens me. _

_ But if I embrace this blessing… then what happens? There has never been a child born from Lightbearers. What if there is a reason for that, and I’m just setting myself up for heartbreak later on? And if not, is it right that I bring life into this world, with everything that is going on? _

_ Would I… would I even make a good mother? It’s not like I have experience, unless mentoring young Guardians counts. I don’t think that qualifies, however, and not knowing whether I had children or not in my life before becoming a Guardian doesn’t exactly help me here, either. _

_ I know. I should stop this, before it is too late. But the thought of that fills me with more pain than it does relief. I’ve taken many lives, Eris. We both have. Yet to destroy something so fragile… it is inconceivable to me. And if this truly is a gift from the Traveler, then who am I to deny it? _

_ Perhaps, deep down, I am a fool for wanting to accept it, and try. But I think that’s exactly what I’m going to do. I have only known the life cradled inside me for a short time, but I feel as though I would give anything to protect it. _

_ … Maybe I wouldn’t make such a bad mother, after all. _

_ \- Ikora Rey. _

* * *

_ [GST-ENCODED=9: Sndr.1//MSTC _

_ [GST-ENCODED=9@: Rcpt.1//GLNT _

_ Ikora, _

_ This is… most unexpected. Truthfully, I wasn’t certain what was about to be divulged to me when I read your message, but even I could not have predicted this, and I thank you for trusting me. As… intrigued as I am for more details, I shall not shall not ask as to the sire. Your personal business is your own. _

_ I both understand and share your conflict. I suppose I should be congratulating you, but the meaning of this has me troubled. Rarely are blessings given so straightforward and without caveats; this has been proven time and again when it comes to the Traveler. We welcomed it into our lives with open arms, never once stopping to think why it had come to us, until it was too late. _

_ If this is the work of the Traveler, as you say, then why has it done this? And why now? Is it the Traveler’s way of creating more powerful beacons of Light to combat the ever growing threat of the Darkness? Does it sense the doom we now face, like when it awoke to stop Ghaul, and is only now providing us a means of salvation? _

_ I know not. But I believe it is our duty to find out, and quickly. I would hate for you to come to harm because we sat by and did nothing to study this. _

_ As for what you should do, besides research? I must confess, I am of little help in this matter. But I will say this to you as your friend: your body is your own; only you can make any decision regarding it. And I agree with Ophiuchus; whatever you do, you should almost certainly tell Dallas-13 and Zavala. The latter, especially. He does not say it, but I know he worries about you. _

_ No matter what happens, Ikora, I wish you luck. You are not foolish; you are incredibly brave. I can only imagine how difficult this situation is for you. And between you and I, I think you would make an excellent mother. You have kept me alive all this time, after all, despite my actions. You have given me purpose again, and taken the time to understand me where others have not. _

_ I should end this here, before the Rat finds trouble on this icy moon without me. Should you require my thoughts again, then I remain yours. Ever-sworn, _

_ \- Eris Morn _


	3. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zavala has long learned what to expect from this life and the people around him.
> 
> Ikora telling him she is with child - his own, no less - is a revelation that catches him completely off guard, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably my fave chapter to write of this story and was the one scene that inspired this whole fanfic, honestly, which in itself was inspired by Zavala's tenderness towards Ikora in the Oxygen-SR3 lore tab. (Another lore tab I'm not over; there are a few of them out there!)
> 
> I need more of these two being soft towards each other, okay. Even if I must populate that niche myself.

**_“Life is a most precious, delicate thing. It is our duty to protect it, no matter the cost. And you... you now carry the most fragile life of all: one that cannot be protected should you die.”_** \- Commander Zavala.

* * *

_ Zavala was starting to hate reading and filing reports. _

_ It wasn’t so much that he disliked the reports themselves per se, but there had just been so  _ **_many_ ** _ of them lately. Ever since the Pyramid ships had started invading worlds and Eris and the Drifter had gone to Europa, things had been non-stop, often forcing the Titan Vanguard to work so late at night it was almost early. Thankfully, the dark ships had yet to come to Earth - if Dallas-13’s patrol reports were accurate - which was some good news, at least. _

_ Not enough to relieve the pressure of everything else going on, though. So many lives, all riding on his decisions. Zavala stretched in his chair, settling into a comfortable position for the night before starting on the next report, this time from one of Dallas’ Raven operatives codenamed ‘Thief’. It was going to be another long one. He had no doubt. _

_ The cool, almost icy sensation of Void Light dancing in his office was a welcome distraction when it came, causing Zavala to look up from his work. The last person he expected to see hovering in the open doorway of his office was Ikora Rey. He hadn’t seen the Warlock Vanguard in person since her abrupt exit from the last Consensus meeting several days ago. _

_ “Ikora?” He addressed her quietly, glowing blue eyes blinking in surprise at her unannounced intrusion. “You’ve had me worried.” _

_ She said nothing, which concerned him. But what really put him on edge was the fact that she refused to meet his gaze, opting to keep her head dipped towards the ground instead. Zavala set down the datapad he was holding onto his desk and rose to his feet. _

_ “What’s wrong?” He ventured again, even more gentle. “Talk to me, Ikora. I want to help.” _

_ Still nothing. Titan studied Warlock carefully. The way she held herself… she seemed nervous, ashamed, frightened even. What could possibly have his fellow Vanguard scared? _

_ And were those…? A flicker of alarm came into Zavala’s expression as his gaze moved to Ikora’s face. There were tears in her eyes, he was almost certain of it. He strode across the vast room in the blink of an eye to meet her. _

_ “I’m here for you.” He promised her. “Whatever it is…” _

_ “... That’s exactly what makes this hard for me to say.” Ikora eventually choked out, voice raw and full of an emotion that Zavala could not name. “I… I don’t….” _

_ “Easy.” He patted her bicep comfortingly. “Take your time. I’m not going anywhere.” _

_ To emphasise the point, the Titan tapped something on his wrist, and his office door slid shut shortly after. It was a gesture that Ikora seemed to appreciate, as he felt the Warlock relax minutely under his touch in response. _

_ “I don’t even know where to start.” She confessed to Zavala in a hoarse whisper, so quiet he almost missed it. _

_ “Wherever is most easiest.” He told her earnestly. _

_ “May we… may we sit?” _

_ “Of course.”  _

_ Zavala helped her across to the chairs next to where he kept his knitting, only now noticing how dangerously close Ikora was to keeling over. It was the worst he’d ever seen her, health wise. His concern only grew when Ikora practically collapsed into the nearest seat but, given her current presentation, it did not surprise him. _

_ “Can I get you anything?” He yearned to help in any way, even if it was just something simple. “A drink, perhaps?” _

_ “Please.” Ikora’s response was weak, almost desperate sounding to Zavala’s ears; a far cry from the powerful Voidwalker he had grown to know over the centuries. _

_ He wasted no time, pouring her a glass of cold water from the dispenser he kept hidden in one of his cupboards, before he brought it back to her. She accepted it from him with a grateful look, and her hands trembled as she struggled to put the cup to her lips to drink. _

_ He sat on the spare chair, dead opposite her. “You’ve been missing for days. I was starting to get concerned that something had happened to you.” _

_ Ikora set her glass down. She seemed slightly calmer now that she had gotten some water inside her, but Zavala could still see the fear in her golden eyes when she next spoke. “It did.” _

_ The Titan Vanguard raised an eyebrow at his Warlock counterpart, waiting patiently for her to elaborate. When she didn’t, he prompted, “Tell me what happened.” _

_ “I’ve… I’ve not been well the past few days.” _

_ “Hmm, I suspected as much when Ophiuchus hastily excused you from the Consensus meeting earlier this week.” _

_ Ikora’s hands fell to her stomach, something Zavala took note of. It almost seemed to him like a defensive - perhaps even a protective - gesture. Whatever was bothering her, he realised, it was big. _

_ Now  _ **_he_ ** _ felt nervous. He tried not to let it show as the Warlock before him continued. _

_ “Something… something has happened to me, Zavala.” She eventually found her words after a momentary pause of consideration. “And I… I don’t know whether it is something wonderful, or something terrifying. I’m…” _

_ Zavala hunched forward as Ikora faltered again, resting his hands on her knees. “Whatever it is Ikora, I won’t let you face it by yourself.” _

_ To his surprise, she took one of his gloved hands with her own, settling it onto her stomach next to her other. There was a look of desperation on her face as she gazed at him, as if willing him to understand. He returned it with a puzzled look of his own. _

_ When the pieces finally connected together rather abruptly, Zavala felt his heart stop, then start again inside his chest. He swallowed the knot that had formed in his throat. “You’re…” _

_ “...I’m… I’m expecting, Zavala.” Ikora’s confession to him was hushed, a whisper that should have easily dispersed into the air, but instead hung like a needle dangling from a thread. “Ophiuchus, he… he helped me confirm....” _

_ The mighty Titan Vanguard released the breath he didn’t know he was holding, lips moving to form words that refused to make sound. He went quiet and still for the longest time, eyes closing as he struggled to process this revelation. For once in his life, he was unsure of how to react, and it made the normally stoic Vanguard Commander uneasy. _

_ “Zavala?” The way Ikora’s voice cracked as she spoke Titan’s name, practically pleading, was almost enough to break him. “Please. Say something.” _

_ “This is…” Zavala let out a noise that was somewhere between a shocked sigh and a low whistle. “I don’t even know what to say. Stranger things have happened, but this…” His glowing blue eyes opened slowly. “How far along are you?” _

_ “I’m… I’m not sure.” The Warlock shook her head. She looked as if she was about to cry, but to her credit, she was holding it back. “Considering the amount of time it’s been since I was last in your office… I would say at least a month. Possibly even closer to two.” _

_ He leaned in closer, trying to press his forehead to hers, but Ikora pulled back, staring off to one side guiltily. Zavala’s gaze followed hers longingly. _

_ “I… I wasn’t sure if I should tell you at first. I had figured it would just be cruel if I later decided that I didn’t want… that I wasn’t going to see this process through.” _

_ “Ikora.” Zavala reached across to cup her cheek, gently forcing the Warlock to look at him again. “I’m glad that you’ve told me this. It can’t have been easy for you.” _

_ Ikora let out a choked sob of relief, a single tear rolling down her cheek. “You have no idea what it means for me to hear you say that.” _

_ The Titan lightly thumbed the tear away. “I’m here for you. Whatever you need. Whatever you decide.” _

_ “Zavala…” She breathed his name slowly, leaning into his hand, the beginnings of a grateful expression etched on her face. “You must have an opinion on this.” _

_ “Only that it is your body, and therefore your choice, regardless of my feelings on the matter.” _

_ “And what exactly are your feelings?” _

_ It was Zavala’s turn to look away, face flushed with guilt as he snatched his hand back from Ikora’s cheek. “We both have our duties. If you did not want to… continue this, I would understand.” _

_ “But if I did?” _

_ “I would question whether I was strong enough to protect this child.” _

_ Ikora laid a hand on top of his on her abdomen, squeezing tight. It was enough to get him to look at her again. _

_ “You were strong enough to defend this City when it needed it most. You were strong enough to help retake it when it slipped from our grasp. You would do anything to protect our child, Zavala. I know it.” _

_ The Titan Vanguard blinked at his Warlock counterpart. “Our… child?” _

_ “Yes. This is your child as much as it is mine. And you did just say you would be there for me.” _

_ “I did, but…” Zavala frowned. “I didn’t realise that you might want me there in a more… parental capacity, as well.” _

_ “Why wouldn’t I?” She squeezed his hand reassuringly again, a little tighter than before. “I think you would make a wonderful father.” _

_ The Awoken Titan felt himself blush profusely. “I very much doubt that, but thank you. For what it is worth, I think you would make an excellent mother as well. Assuming this isn’t hypothetical…” _

_ “It isn’t.” Ikora cut him off. “I think… I want this child, Zavala. It’s taken me some time over the past few days to reach the decision, but I would be lying to myself if I said I didn’t want to at least try and make this work.” _

_ “You’re sure about this?” _

_ “Call me superstitious, but I can’t help but feel as though the Traveler has blessed us. The very thought of squandering this actually makes me feel ill.” _

_ “Then…” Zavala leaned in, wrapping Ikora up in a tender embrace. “I will be there for you both.” _

_ “I would like that.” The Warlock hummed, burying her head in his shoulder. “We can work out the details another time but… right now, I like the idea of you cradling our child in your arms.” _

_ He snaked a hand around the back of her neck, tipping her head forward a little so he could place the softest of kisses on top of it. A rumble of laughter escaped the Titan. “They would probably use me as a climbing gym.” _

_ Ikora chuckled, her body jolting his. “And you would let them.” _

_ Zavala neither confirmed nor denied this. Instead, he allowed himself a silent smile as he continued to embrace the Warlock Vanguard, not wanting to let go. _

_ “We’re going to be parents, Ikora.” He murmured softly in her ear, equal parts thrilled and apprehensive. _

_ “I know.” She breathed back at him. “I can’t believe this has happened to us. But we should keep it quiet, at least for now.” _

_ “Agreed.” Zavala nodded. “That doesn’t mean  _ **_we_ ** _ can’t celebrate, though.” _

_ He scooped Ikora up suddenly, lifting her clear off her seat with barely any effort. He twirled both himself and her around his office, and the Warlock wrapped her arms around his neck, threw back her head and laughed in delight at this rare display of unbridled joy from the Titan. Zavala laughed with her. _

_ “This truly is a wonderful day.” He brought them both to a stop in the middle of the room, bending his head down to kiss Ikora full on the lips. “The kind that makes facing the next so much easier.” _

_ “And the day after that.” She returned his kiss, then sobered. “I’m glad you want to do this with me. I don’t know what I would have done if you had reacted poorly.” _

_ “I could never do that to you. Not over something like this.” _

_ He set Ikora back down on the floor again, and she turned to face the window where the Traveler loomed like a beacon in the night. Zavala hugged her waist from behind, hands settling protectively on her stomach. He rested his chin on her right shoulder and rocked them both gently from side to side. _

_ “You cradle a most precious treasure deep inside you. What kind of friend would I be if I left you to protect it all by yourself?” _

_ Ikora didn’t answer him. They both knew. Zavala silently vowed to never, ever be that person. _

_ Not to her. _

_ Not to their child. _


	4. Cradle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikora is bored. Zavala is up to something. She decides to investigate.
> 
> The last thing she expects is to find him in the middle of his office cursing at a half built cradle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was probably one of the earliest I had planned in my head for this. For those that have been melting at the cute already, y'all are not ready for the cute in this, really :D
> 
> As in some of my other works, this chapter has the idea of "Light-bonding", which Guardians who trust each other enough can sense and even communicate to each other telepathically via Light if they are close enough proximity, though it's not necessarily to do with romantic attachment; friends can do it too. Sensing anothers' Light is nothing new (see Dredgen Yor and Jaren Ward towards Shin Malphur, for example), I just took it up a step. As always speech like 'this' is telepathic/across the Light-bond, speech like "this" is out loud.

**_“There will always be a point in your life where everything changes. No rhyme. No reason. You wake up one day and, suddenly, the old rules don’t apply anymore. You have to quickly find a way to weather the storm, because no-one else is going to do it for you. And if you don’t, how do expect anyone else to be able to? Especially those you hold dear?”_ ** \- Commander Zavala.

* * *

_ Ikora hated having so much free time. _

_ She would much rather have been doing something to help, and it reminded her too much of the aftermath of Cayde’s death. The only difference this time was that Zavala had assumed most of the Vanguard duties for much nobler reasons, and he had help in the form of Dallas-13. Still, it hurt not being able to do the job she had been committed to now for so long, even if it was for the best. _

_ “Someone looks bored.” _

_ From her usual spot in the bazaar, Ikora glanced over her shoulder, spotting Suraya Hawthorne as she approached. She reasoned that the other woman must be equally as unoccupied if she was coming to speak with her. _

_ “Hawthorne.” The Warlock Vanguard turned as she greeted the Clan Steward warmly. It took conscious effort not to clasp her hands over her stomach to further mask the swell that was barely noticeable under her robes. Instead, she folded her arms neatly behind her back. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”  _

_ “Nothing much, really.” Hawthorne admitted honestly. “I’m killing time between coordinating supply drops, and I figured, ‘Hey, Ikora’s been standing around not doing anything for the past hour, maybe she might want some company.’ Of course, I could be wrong about that. You Guardians are hard to read at times. In which case…” _

_ Ikora held up a hand. “If I wanted you to leave, I would have made that perfectly clear by now.” The Warlock offered the other woman a small smile. “You’re coordinating supply runs for the City?” _

_ “For Zavala, specifically.” Hawthorne moved to stand next to her, relaxing now the Warlock had confirmed her presence was welcome. “Never seen so much wood on a supply manifest. Devrim suggested he might be building something, but humanity hasn’t used wood for construction since the Dark Age. Not that I was around for that whole sordid affair to know firsthand, but…” _

_ Ikora had been, at least for part of it. She had been there at the City’s foundation, helping the Titans construct the Walls. Wood had served no purpose, save for fires and the occasional piece of scaffolding the higher the building progressed. She couldn’t imagine anyone needing so much of it now. _

_ “You’re wondering if I might know anything about it?” _

_ “It had crossed my mind to maybe ask what you knew, yeah.” _

_ “I do not.” Ikora told Hawthorne truthfully. “But I could find out for you, if it is troubling you that much.” _

_ “I’m not worried about it, if that’s what you’re suggesting.” The Clan Steward chuckled at her. “We all know Zavala has plans that, sometimes, we’re all just expected to follow. I just found it curious.” _

_ “You would be giving me something to do, at least.” _

_ “Big Blue hogging control of all the Vanguard missions again?” _

_ Ikora couldn’t help but let out an undignified snort at the ridiculous nickname (Cayde had used it often; she didn’t realise he had passed knowledge of it onto others until recently), before sobering up enough to answer Hawthorne’s question. “Zavala’s not ‘hogging’ them, at least not alone. Dallas is helping him. And he has his reasons.” _

_ “Uh huh.” Hawthorne didn’t sound convinced. “And would those  _ **_reasons_ ** _ have something to do with you not attending Consensus meetings as much lately?” _

_ The Warlock’s attention snapped to the Clan Steward. “Where did you hear that?” _

_ “I might’ve accidentally overheard Hideo mention something. Not that I’ve ever trusted the man, but he seemed to be genuinely bothered by it.” _

_ “He needn’t be.” Ikora’s gaze returned to looking at the City sprawled below them. “I attend when I’m needed, and when I’m not, Zavala - or Dallas, if she’s around - fill me in. It’s not mandatory that the entire Vanguard comes to the Consensus every time it is held, you know.” _

_ “I imagine if it was, Dallas would have a fun time doing some of her lengthier excursions.” _

_ “I doubt she would have taken the Hunter Vanguard position in that event. She loathes meetings. She’s more a woman of action.” _

_ “Isn’t that just a Hunter thing?” Hawthorne pointed out. “And a you thing, for that matter. Which brings me back to my point. If you want to help instead of being stuck here doing nothing, then you should just do it. Regardless of what Zavala’s reasons against you helping are.” _

_ “I assure you, it wasn’t just his decision, Hawthorne.” _

_ The Clan Steward blinked, seemingly taken aback by this, before she studied Ikora closely. After a few moments of silence, she raised her eyebrow. “You’re not planning on retiring as Warlock Vanguard, are you?” _

_ “No.” Ikora shook her head. “Not yet, anyway.” _

_ “What on earth does that mean?” _

_ “Nothing, Hawthorne. Don’t read too much into it.” The Warlock Vanguard let out a sigh. _

_ “Hey.” The other woman addressed her with a touch of concern. “You holding up alright?” _

_ “I’m fine. Just a little tired, is all. Perhaps troubled by a few things, but...” _

_ “If you ever need to chat or a non-Guardian perspective, I’m never too far away. Even if it’s Guardian problems or crazy Warlock talk I won’t understand.” _

_ “You are kind to offer.” Ikora dipped her head slightly in appreciation. “Should I find the words to voice what is bothering me… or have any ‘crazy Warlock talk you won’t understand’, I will come and find you. For now… let us stand here together as friends, even if there is nothing to say.” _

_ Both Warlock Vanguard and Clan Steward stood in respectful silence, watching the urban sprawl before them. Only when a City Hawk passed overhead with a supply crate tethered to the underside of it did the latter motion to leave. _

_ “That’ll be the last of my birds coming in for the day. I should go see it in at the hangar. See you around, Ikora.” _

_ “Be well, Hawthorne. And thank you for the company.” _

_ Ikora watched as the other woman disappeared off towards the direction of the hangar, leaving her alone at her station. She lingered a moment, before setting off in a similar direction. She didn’t get very far before she felt a familiar press of Light at the edge of her mind. _

_ ‘One of these days, she’s gonna cotton on, you know.’ _

_ The Warlocked stopped. She didn’t have to turn to know that Dallas was sitting on the balcony above and behind her, prosthetic leg dangling off the side. _

_ ‘And one of these days, you’ll learn just how terrible of an idea it is to try and sneak up on me.’ She responded back in kind. Their Light-bond had diminished almost completely since they had established it months ago, but every now and then, Ikora could pick up the Hunter’s thoughts whenever they were in close proximity. ‘Especially now I’m expecting.’ _

_ ‘You’ve yet to Nova Bomb me off this Wall.’ Dallas jumped down from her position, landing in a crouch in front of Ikora, before straightening up to full height. ‘I’ll take my chances.’ _

_ ‘Levitating you off would be far easier.’ _

_ ‘Yeah, but… way less satisfying.’ _

_ Ikora laughed out loud. She couldn’t argue with that. Not that she had any intention of throwing her Hunter Vanguard counterpart anywhere any time soon, mind. _

_ “So…” Dallas made a clicking noise as she spoke out loud, changing the subject. “Found anything to do while you’re not helping us with Vanguard ops? Besides chatting with Hawthorne, I mean.” _

_ “Surprisingly little. I’ve reorganised the slice of library I keep here about a dozen times already.” Ikora shook her head, sighing. “I was about to go visit Zavala in his office just now, however.” _

_ The Hunter Vanguard’s voice synthasiser made a noise somewhere between an inhaled hiss and a low whistle. “Yeah. I wouldn’t… recommend it.” _

_ The Warlock raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” _

_ “I swung by earlier to try and give him a report, and he was cursing something rotten in there.” Dallas elaborated. “It sounded like he was breaking things, too. I thought he was tearing the office apart, so I left him to it.” _

_ Ikora’s face crinkled with worry. “You don’t think taking on most of my Vanguard duties is putting too much stress on him, do you?” _

_ The Hunter shrugged. “Hard to say. But if it is, it makes me feel better for not handing him my report on the state of the Cosmodrome right away.” _

_ “Give it to me instead.” _

_ “Ikora, we agreed…” _

_ The Warlock held up a hand. “I know what we all agreed. I was going to suggest that, seeing as I’m going over there,  _ **_I_ ** _ can hand it to Zavala instead.” _

_ Dallas shook her head. “I’m still not certain that’s a great idea.” _

_ “He’s less likely to be angry at me for giving it to him then he would be at you.” _

_ The Hunter relented with a sigh, fishing the small data pad from the pouch hanging off her right side and handing it to her fellow Vanguard. “Maybe you’ll catch him in a better mood. But don’t say I didn’t warn you if you don’t.” _

_ “This is Zavala we’re talking about.” Ikora accepted the pad, pocketing it away. “The only people he’s ever hurt physically are our enemies, which is better than some of us. Light have mercy on us should there ever come a day where that changes.” _

_ “Yeah, that wouldn’t be pretty.” Dallas agreed with a hum. “Tell Zavala that if he needs any clarification about what I wrote in my report, I’ll be hanging out in the courtyard. Also tell him I have some engram shaped stress-balls that he’s welcome to, assuming you can’t get him to calm down first.” _

_ “I’ll be sure to pass the message along when I see him.” _

_ Ikora left Dallas to it, making her way towards the bridges that spanned the gap between the section of the Wall that housed the courtyard and the one that housed the bazaar, meandering her way down the stairs that ran beside them. After a certain level, Zavala’s office was the only point of interest. Everything else after just led to maintenance tunnels in the Wall itself, or were exits down to ground level and into the City proper. _

_ Long before she reached the office, Ikora could hear sounds of frustration coming from Zavala within. Whatever he was doing, it was clearly giving him trouble. The Warlock decided to heed Dallas’ advice about approaching cautiously, but even that wasn’t enough to stop her nearly getting a face full of wooden planking as she entered. Only a well timed burst of Light from Ikora’s hand, as she swiped her arm up instinctively to protect herself, saved her from the thrown object, flinging it off to one side harmlessly with a loud clattering sound. _

_ The sudden noise was enough to startle Zavala to attention, his glowing blue eyes wide with shock as he realised what he’d done. “Ikora! Traveler’s Light, I didn’t mean to…! Are you alright? Did I hurt you?” _

_ “Still in one piece.” Ikora lowered her hand, though she could feel it start to tremble as the sudden surge of adrenaline wore off. “Definitely have been greeted better.” _

_ “I’m sorry.” Zavala was across the room and by her side in an instant, checking her over visually and by touch just to make sure the Warlock really wasn’t hurt. “I wasn’t expecting you to drop by. What are you doing here?” _

_ “Dallas said you were tearing up the place.” She answered him, letting the Titan fuss over her for a moment before gently prying his hands away with her own. “I thought I might come across to see what the fuss was about before you destroyed the entirety of your office and half the Wall with it.” She fished Dallas’ report from the pocket she had placed it in earlier. “And give you this while I was here.” _

_ Zavala accepted the datapad from her, but didn’t pause to read it. “I am not… ‘tearing up the place’. There is nothing to be concerned about.” _

_ “Right.” Ikora deadpanned him, giving him one of her signature looks, before gesturing to the mess of wood behind them. “Because this is a lot of mess and cursing for ‘nothing’, you know.” _

_ “I…” Zavala’s mouth opened to speak, then shut again. The tips of his ears tinged pink as he looked away from her, mildly embarrassed. “I was going to surprise you with it later, but…” _

_ The Titan gestured forwards, inviting Ikora to inspect the mess for herself. She moved a little closer, trying to see what it was he wanted her to see. In the middle of a pile of variously sized and shaped pieces of wood, a small, half-finished construction sat. It reminded her of a partially built miniature bed frame. _

_ “I don’t… get it?” The Warlock turned to Zavala, confused. _

_ “It’s…” He swallowed thickly. “It’s a cradle. For the baby. So they have somewhere to rest nearby in case we are ever both working. I was going to make it portable…” His glowing eyes studied her carefully as he deflated slightly. “You… you don’t like it.” _

_ Ikora blinked, then quickly shook her head. “It’s not that, it’s…” Tears welled in her eyes unexpectedly, and she hurriedly wiped them away with the back of her glove. “It’s just so… unexpected, is all! I’m touched.” _

_ “I did wonder if it might be a bit too much…” _

_ “Zavala.” She interrupted the Titan with a kiss on the lips. “It’s perfect.” _

_ Now he was blushing full force. “I wouldn’t call something half-done ‘perfect’, but…" _

_ “But it will be.” Ikora finished for him. “Do you want some help?” _

_ Zavala looked like he might protest against her offer of help, but instead cracked a warm smile at the Warlock. “I wouldn’t be against having another pair of hands if you’re willing, just as long as you don’t overexert yourself.” _

_ “Relax, Zavala.” She reassured him lightly. “If I didn’t think myself capable of helping, then I wouldn’t have offered. Plus, if I have to suffer another minute without doing anything, I think I might actually lose it.” _

_ Her Titan companion chuckled at her. “And we couldn’t have that now, could we?” _

_ She elbowed him playfully in the side. “No more than we could have you tearing a hole in the Wall because some furniture building has defeated you.” _

_ “It hasn’t defeated me.” _

_ “Only because I’m here to help.” _

_ They both laughed then, before settling down on the floor next to the half-built cradle. Zavala sat cross-legged, setting the data pad containing Dallas’ report next to another data pad with building instructions written on it, while Ikora sat down opposite him in a comfortable side-lean. _

_ “What made you decide to do this, then?” She asked him as they started tinkering with various parts. _

_ “I overheard a new mother in the courtyard last week talking about how her wife was putting together a cot for their child, so I thought I might try something similar.” Zavala explained while they worked. “Took me a while to find some blueprints in the archives, then I had to work out what was the best material to make it from. I figured wood would be the safest bet, given its abundance beyond the City Walls. Hawthorne and Devrim kindly offered to source some for me.” _

_ “Hawthorne might have mentioned something to me about helping coordinate some supplies into the City for you. She and Devrim seemed fairly confused about your request, though. If only they knew…” _

_ “You’re not going to tell them, are you?” There was a flicker of alarm in Zavala’s eyes for a moment. _

_ “Not before we need to.” Ikora assured him. “Though if there were people I wouldn’t mind knowing before everyone else, it would be those two. If working alongside the pair has taught me anything, it’s that they are as discreet as they are resourceful.” _

_ “Indeed. I did not name Hawthorne an honorary Guardian for no reason. She’s proven herself trustworthy. And Devrim is equally as reliable.” He hummed thoughtfully for a moment. “Didn’t he practically raise Hawthorne?” _

_ “Him and his husband both, if my memory serves me correctly. Why?” _

_ “I was just thinking… they might be good people to talk to. About… all this.” Zavala gestured around them, slowly throwing his arms wide. “They - for once - have an experience that we lack; my…  _ **_mentoring_ ** _ of Amanda aside, of course.” _

_ “Don’t ever let Hawthorne hear you say that.” Ikora chuckled softly. “She probably wouldn’t let you live it down.” _

_ “I’ll be sure to keep it to myself, and maybe Devrim. He’s far more likely to take a modest approach.” Zavala cleared his throat. “When we get to that point, of course.” _

_ “We can’t keep this a secret forever. It’s not as if my body is going to cooperate.” The Warlock Vanguard encircled her stomach with her hand. “I’m pretty sure Hawthorne knows something is up and is just waiting for one of us to say something.” _

_ “Well… if you say you don’t mind her knowing, then I am fine with it as well. Her and Devrim both. I just don’t want you feeling as if we are going too fast or anything.” _

_ “I’m fine with our current pace, but we should probably plan to make a more formal announcement soon.” _

_ “So that will be Dallas, our Ghosts, Hawthorne and Devrim who will know for now, then.” Zavala counted the names on his fingers as he listed them. _

_ “And Eris.” _

_ The Titan raised an eyebrow at Ikora. _

_ “I… corresponded with her a couple of days before I told you, to see if she had any advice to give me.” _

_ “I understand. And did she?” _

_ “Unfortunately, no. She seemed more concerned with what this all meant. Have Guardians always been able to have children, or were we in particular chosen for some greater, unknown purpose?” _

_ “Does it matter?” Zavala countered softly. “Any new life here in the City is cause for celebration, regardless of how it comes about.” _

_ “Perhaps you are right. But sometimes the why behind an event occurring is just as important as the event itself.” _

_ A comfortable silence fell after that, bar the two Vanguard leaders hammering away, working on fixing up the cradle together. Before long, they were staring down proudly at their handiwork in admiration. _

_ “It looks wonderful!” Ikora beamed with delight. “Now all it needs is some cushioning, some bedding…” _

_ “I could probably crochet a blanket or two in between coordinating Strikes.” Zavala nodded at her, snaking an arm behind the Warlock’s back to rest on her opposite hip and drawing her closer to him. “Perhaps make a pillow or something, as well.” _

_ “Don’t feel like you have to make  _ **_everything_ ** _ for this baby.” Ikora leaned into him. “I’ve a feeling they’re going to be spoiled once word gets out.” _

_ “They sure are!” _

_ Both Vanguard leaders whirled in surprise at the new voice, only to find Dallas hovering in the doorway, managing to look smug despite being an Exo. _

_ “Dallas!” Zavala admonished her, though there was very little actual anger behind it. “How long have you been standing there?” _

_ “About… a minute, according to my internal chronometer. But it’s been a while since I’ve trusted that thing and I didn’t want to interrupt the moment you two were having, so…” She sauntered in, winding up next to them. “Ah, so this is what you’ve been working on? And you didn’t think to invite me? Probably for the best, I’m not that great at building things anyway. Looks like you’ve done a good job to me, though.” _

_ “We worked very hard on it.” Ikora nodded quietly. _

_ “I take it that means you’ve not read my latest report yet?” _

_ “Not yet.” Zavala shook his head. “Is that what you came here to discuss?” _

_ “Mhm.” Dallas hummed in confirmation. “But I can come back later if you want. Gives me a chance to think up some gift ideas so I can be the best aunt to this kid ever.” _

_ “Aunt?” Both the Hunter’s fellow Vanguards asked at the same time, but Ikora yielded to Zavala. “But you’re not related to either of us.” _

_ “As far as we know.” Dallas pointed out, mouth plates parting slightly into her version of a smile. “Besides, every child needs a badass aunt to teach them things.” _

_ “I swear you’re starting to sound more and more like Cayde every day.” Ikora told her. _

_ “Yeah. He might have rubbed off on me.” The Hunter Vanguard rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. “Face it. I’m going to be the daredevil Hunter aunt to this kid, and neither of you are going to be able to stop me.” _

_ “So long as you don’t teach them any bad habits.” Zavala warned her lightly. _

_ “Wouldn’t dream of it, Zav.” Dallas dipped her head respectfully at him, placing a hand on her chest just above where her heart would have been had she still been human. “Well, I’ll swing by later. Leave you two be.” _

_ Before either Warlock or Titan could stop her, the Hunter disappeared in a whirl of cloak. There was a beat, before Ikora burst out laughing. _

_ “What’s so funny?” Zavala’s brow creased into a frown. _

_ “Since when did Dallas start calling you ‘Zav’, now?” _

_ “I… I honestly don’t even remember.” He admitted quietly. “She’s changed a lot from when we first appointed her as Hunter Vanguard. Even more from when we first met. I was worried we had lost her completely after…” _

_ Zavala stopped himself. They both knew he could say it, that Cayde’s death was somewhat alright to talk about now, but he didn’t want to. _

_ Ikora slipped a hand into his. “She did what she had to do. Sometimes, doing such things means you walk your own path for a while. But Dallas came back to us. She gave us all something to hope for again.” _

_ Zavala slipped his hand from her grasp in favour of resting it on the small, barely visible swell of her stomach. “Just as our child hopefully will.” _

_ Ikora laced her fingers with his on the curve of her belly, a faint hint of pride crossing her features. _

_ “In time, yes. They most certainly will.” _


	5. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The horrors of the Red War are still a fresh scar in Ikora's mind, and every night, those nightmares are made real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I planned this series out and came to this section in my mind, I initially wrote it from Zavala's perspective. Then I read some lore about what happened to Ikora after the Guardian loses track of her in the Tower during the Red Legion attack and her resolve in that lore struck and inspired me. I mean, who is badass enough to fall presumably hundreds of feet from the air, dislocate their shoulder on impact and carry on fighting Cabal with only one arm to work with and no way of stopping and healing/fixing the injury for a good while? (with an unsaid implication that Ikora probably would have had to relocate the joint herself with nothing to suppress the pain, because I'd imagine dislocated joints is a bit much for a Ghost to fix alone without someone relocating the joint first).
> 
> That inspiration quickly became "what if that had turned out differently, and what if Ikora had more to lose than her life?" and the rest, was history, as they say.
> 
> Another side note, I'm guessing roughly Ikora's age in this based on the lore I've read. I imagine her being maybe a bit older than Zavala, maybe a decade or two. Zavala's max age is limited by the when the first Awoken came to Earth (which is around 400 ish years before the events of the games I think) and Ikora was mentioned to have defeated Shaxx while he was still Warlord of his mountain, which was the Dark ages and centuries before the games' events. But anyway.
> 
> Enjoy!

**_“They say the Vanguard never sleeps, but I don’t think people ever stop to think why that is. If they did, I honestly doubt they’d sleep, either.”_ ** \- Dallas-13.

* * *

_ Ikora was falling. _

_ Falling straight out of the sky like Icarus in the only pre-Golden Age tale she could recall. Cabal ships exploded above her as she tried to reach for the Light, only to find it lacking. From her current height, she wagered she had about twenty seconds or so before she met the ground - and her final death - head on, and with some quick thinking, she drew Invective, shooting at a billboard below her in order to collapse it onto a nearby roof for a slightly softer landing. It was then a case of tucking into a ball in order to hopefully transfer some of the force of the impact into a roll. _

_ Ikora felt her left shoulder crunch, then jar loose as she hit the ground. The pain that seared through her was almost unbearable, and she knew before she even rose to her feet that her shoulder was dislocated. She would have to realign it later with Ophiuchus’ help, assuming he could still assist with her injuries without the Light. Right now, she had a fight on her hands just to be able to leave the City and get to safety. All she needed to do was establish a transmat zone for her ship to pick her up, but Ikora knew the Red Legion weren’t going to make that easy for her after she had destroyed so many of their gunships. _

_ She struggled to her feet, mid-section suddenly heavy. She looked down, only to find her belly was swollen, like she was due any day now. But that wasn’t right. When had she gotten pregnant? _

_ Before she could question it any further, a Legionnaire sent her flying with a swipe of its arm. She landed hard on her back, both literally and figuratively tasting dirt. Ikora tried raising her good arm to level Invective at her attacker, but the Cabal pinned her arm down under the weight of one of its massive feet. Then it morphed into a massive, albino figure in ghostly armour that she quickly recognised as Dominus Ghaul. _

_ “You remember the fear of death now don’t you, creature?” He loomed over her, red eyes burning into hers. “But how about the death of something most important to you?” _

_ “No!” Ikora cried out, trying to roll away, but she was still pinned to the ground. _

_ He stomped his other foot down harder on her swollen mid-section, knocking most of the wind out of her. A scream of pain tore from her lips as Ghaul crushed her beneath his weight. She struggled in vain against him until she could no longer breathe. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she felt the life of her unborn child, then her own, slowly fade away. _

_ “Your Light is mine, creature. And soon, all of your kind will be dust under my boot, just like you.” _

_ Ghaul moved his boot further up her body, then twisted his foot. Ikora felt her neck snap, then felt no more. _

* * *

_ When Ikora was next aware of her surroundings, she was bolt upright in bed, sweating profusely, breathing hard. It took her a moment to establish her true surroundings: a bedroom in an apartment that wasn’t her own, so it must have been Zavala’s. The aforementioned Titan lay sound asleep next to her, snoring softly. She reached out to touch the bare skin of one of his biceps, which helped to anchor her back in reality. She held out her other hand, reaching for the Light, and was relieved to see the familiar purple glow of Void dancing on her finger tips, almost as dark as the night outside. She dispelled it, then let her hand fall to the slight swell of her stomach. _

_ Yes, this was definitely real this time. Ikora sank back down, letting out a ragged sigh. She hated having nightmares at the best of times, but the ones from the Red War were the worst, and only seemed to be getting more so now that she was pregnant as her current anxieties mixed with her past guilt. _

_ She shut her eyes, willing herself back to sleep. It wasn’t likely to happen after she’d just had to deal with that, but she didn’t want to risk Zavala waking up and seeing her unable to sleep. He would worry, get no rest himself, and then she would feel even worse. She didn’t want that for either of them. _

_ After a while of laying there with her eyes shut, Ikora decided to get up and get dressed. Sleep was clearly not going to come while she was still agitated from her nightmare, so she decided perhaps a short walk was in order. She felt bad for leaving Zavala without explanation, but she desperately needed some fresh air. _

_ Before she even made it out the door, Ophiuchus appeared behind her in a soft shower of Light. Ikora did not need to turn to feel his questioning gaze lingering on her. _

_ “Where are you going?” He asked her, his voice a whisper. _

_ “Out.” She answered him simply in kind. “I need to clear my head.” _

_ “Nightmares again?” Ophiuchus pressed. When his Guardian didn’t reply, he merely nodded in place. “I’m coming with you.” _

_ “O, I don’t need babysitting.” _

_ “My entire job has been exactly that for the past four centuries or so.” He pointed out to her, matter of fact. “I think we can both survive a few minutes, and it isn’t like I have anything better to do right now.” _

_ Ikora couldn’t argue with that, and waved him forward with a hand. “Come on, then.” _

_ She left the apartment, descending to street level for a while, before finding the next nearest tower block and climbing all the way to the very top of it. The Warlock then settled down on the roof, legs dangling off the side, eyes scanning the horizon. In the distance, she could hear the sounds of City Hawks arriving and leaving and, below her, vehicles driving in the streets she had just left. Her Ghost hovered above her right shoulder, a soft light in the night. _

_ “So, it really is true then. The Vanguard never sleeps.” _

_ Ikora was half on her feet in alarm, cool Void Light dancing on her finger tips. When she spotted the familiar blue and red of Hawthorne’s poncho, she dispelled the purple glow with a snap of her fingers. _

_ “Has anyone ever told you that it is a bad idea to sneak up on a Guardian?” She asked the other woman, frowning. _

_ “In my defense, _ **_you_ ** _ came to  _ **_my_ ** _ sniper’s nest.” Hawthorne laughed, slinging her rifle onto her back.  _

_ “You’re patrolling right now?” _

_ “Helping the City militia out for the night, yeah.” The Clan Steward confirmed. “Just waiting up here for Louis to return, then I was going to call it quits if he spotted nothing out there. I don’t normally use him for scouting in the dark, but the Light from the Traveler is so bright at night I figured I’d give it a try. What about the both of you?” _

_ “I couldn’t sleep so I figured a walk was in order.” Ikora confessed quietly. “And Ophiuchus decided to come with me.” _

_ “Mmm, we all get nights like those.” Hawthorne said knowingly. “Those can be tricky to deal with. I imagine for Guardians it’s a lot worse though. All those centuries of living, fighting…” _

_ “It can be, yes. Though I would prefer to linger on some of those events, as opposed to more recent ones.” _

_ Unexpectedly, Hawthorne slapped the ground next to her. “Okay, spill. You sound like you’ve got some things to get off your chest, so give them to me.” _

_ Ophiuchus nudged Ikora, silently encouraging her to take up the offer, and she sighed, motioning to sit on the spot the other woman had indicated. There was going to be no getting out of this, was there? _

_ “What’s troubling you then?” _

_ “I keep wondering if I could have done more during the Red War.” The Warlock glanced down at her stomach. “And I worry about what the future holds in store for us. For  _ **_me_ ** _.” _

_ “No use beating yourself up over the past, I always say.” Hawthorne told the Warlock gently. “What’s done is done. Leave old ghosts to rest, as Devrim would often tell me. Not sure how well that applies to Guardians, though. As for the future? Any one of us could be dead tomorrow, so just take each day as it comes.” _

_ “What if it’s not your own life you are worried about?” _

_ “Ikora…” The Clan Steward sighed lightly at her. “The Vanguard makes so many decisions that affect all of us every day. Not everyone is going to like them and, more often than not, it’s going to cost lives somewhere.” _

_ “I’m not talking about those kinds of choices.” Ikora shook her head. “Traveler’s Light, I could make those kinds of decisions all day. But what if it’s decisions about things that are close to me?” _

_ Her hand fell to her stomach. Hawthorne’s gaze followed the movement. _

_ “You mean Zavala and Dallas, or…?” She cut herself off, eyes going wide with sudden realisation. “Ikora, you’re not… Are you?” _

_ The Warlock said nothing. Hawthorne blinked at her. _

_ “Wait, are you being serious right now? Because it’s real hard to tell with you Guardians sometimes…” The Clan Steward studied Ikora carefully as she spoke, then cracked a smile. “You’re… you’re not yanking me around, are you. You really are pregnant?” _

_ “I really am.” Ikora returned her smile with a small one of her own. “Zavala is the father.” _

_ “Well, I’ll be damned. Everything makes so much more sense now. No wonder you’re stressed out with worry and Zavala took you off Vanguard duties.” _

_ “It’s been a… difficult adjustment, I’ll admit. But a necessary one.” _

_ “No kidding. I bet you have to be careful with everything.” _

_ “The rest of the Vanguard and I always remind Ikora if she ever forgets.” Ophiuchus pitched in, floating between both women, only to be batted gently away by the Warlock in question. _

_ “Not that I need reminding.” Ikora mock-scowled at him. Her Ghost hummed innocently in return. _

_ “Well, I guess congratulations are in order, then.” Hawthorne offered sincerely, lightly resting a gloved hand on the Warlock’s closest shoulder. “And before you ask, your secret is safe with me.” _

_ “Thank you.” Ikora dipped her head in appreciation. “Though, if you wanted to say something to Devrim, I wouldn’t mind. I think Zavala could use someone with greater parental experience to talk to.” _

_ “I wouldn’t call looking after me ‘parental experience’, as such.” Hawthorne chuckled. “‘Bailing Hawthorne out of jail experience’ would probably be more apt.”  _

_ “Still, he has more experience than either of us do at being a parent, especially when it comes to younger children.” _

_ “True.” Hawthorne put a hand to her forehead, spying her falcon on the horizon. “Looks like Louis coming back in.” _

_ Ikora’s gaze looked out to the horizon. Sure enough, a dark silhouette of a bird in flight was etched against the bright backdrop of the Traveler’s luminous surface, rapidly approaching them. She watched as Hawthorne raised her gauntleted hand, and before long, her animal companion alighted safely upon it. _

_ She thought back to her vision from the Traveler long ago, back after she escaped the Red Legion’s attack on the City and had passed out from pain after relocating her shoulder back in place. The Bird of Light flying towards the Shard of the Traveler in the EDZ. That had been Louis, she realised, but unlike most Guardians, she had never found Hawthorne after her initial escape. She wondered now if that’s why the Shard had not given her back her Light, before her gaze flicked between Ophiuchus and Hawthorne’s falcon. _

_ Was Louis some kind of Ghost, perhaps? _

_ “Hey, hey.” Hawthorne clicked her fingers in front of Ikora, snapping the Warlock from her thoughts. “You’re doing that thinking face again. You better not be worrying in there right after I got you to relax.” _

_ The Warlock Vanguard laughed. She couldn’t help it. “I was just thinking about how your falcon is almost like a Ghost.” _

_ “Pretty sure Louis hasn’t got any secret resurrection powers, last I checked, though he did kind of adopt me while I was out in the wilds.” _

_ “I meant in regards of being a constant companion and helping you out, while you act as a champion for non-Lightbearers. Kind of like a Guardian in your own right.” _

_ “Funny, Zavala said something pretty similar when he named me an honorary Guardian. And speaking of him, some advice, one friend to another? I’m glad you’re talking with me, but don’t shut him out. Because chances are, Zavala is having the same worries that you are. I used to give Devrim and Marc so much flak for being mushy when I was growing up, but it’s what keeps their marriage going strong. Not that you and Zavala are together like that… unless that’s the next thing you’re going to tell me.” _

_ Ikora chuckled. “We’re not. We care about each other unconditionally, yes, but... I don’t even know what you would call our relationship at this point.” _

_ “I guess it doesn’t matter what you call it.” Hawthorne shook her head, feeding Louis a scrap of meat as she spoke. “As long as you are there for each other. And as I say, part of being there for each other is talking to one another, even if it feels like you’re just passing burdens around. It’s always better to have these things out in the open.” _

_ “I’ll admit… having this conversation with you did make me feel better.” _

_ “Well, there you go then.” _

_ Both women rose to their feet, with Ikora stretching out her limbs and Hawthorne being careful to ensure Louis didn’t lose his perch. _

_ “I should probably report back to the militia and get some shut eye for the night.” The Clan Steward yawned quietly. “I’m not going to mother-hen you into doing the same, but I think you should probably get some rest yourself, Ikora.” _

_ “Mother-hen me?” Ikora raised an amused eyebrow. “You realise I’m old enough to be your twenty-times great grandmother, don’t you?” _

_ “Cayde might have brought up that fact once when I told him of my plan to convert you to drinking coffee. He told me it would never work, that you’d been drinking tea for the best part of four centuries.” _

_ “Cayde was right. Coffee impairs my ability to focus. Not that I can drink it now if I wanted, and even the amount of tea I can have is limited.” _

_ “The things you don’t get told about pregnancy.” Hawthorne agreed. “But I digress. I should get going. Night, Ikora.” _

_ “Goodnight to you as well, Hawthorne.” _

_ Ikora did not linger long after the other woman had left, returning back to Zavala’s apartment on almost the exact route she had taken from it. He was waiting for her in the open doorway like he could sense her return, wearing nothing but a pair of pants, and she rushed forward to meet him, wordlessly falling into the Titan’s offered embrace and burying her head into his exposed chest. _

_ “Come on.” Ikora felt the rumble of Zavala’s voice more than heard it, his fingers stroking the back of her head tenderly. “Let’s get back inside.” _

_ She allowed him to guide her back inside, one hand leading her own, while the other rested on her waist. They settled in the kitchen where two steaming hot mugs of drink waited for them: black decaffeinated coffee for Zavala, and a freshly made cup of tea for her, brewed just the way she liked it. Ikora wrapped her fingers around the mug gratefully. She hadn’t noticed how cold it was outside until she had stepped back indoors, and the Warlock shivered a little at this realisation. _

_ Ikora eventually broke the silence. “I’m sorry for disappearing off without saying anything. You must have been worried.” _

_ “I knew you would come back in your own time.” Zavala rebuked her apology softly. “Bad dreams?” When she didn’t answer, the Titan reconsidered his question. “It’s alright if you don’t want to talk about it.” _

_ The Warlock reached across the table to clasp Zavala’s hands. “No, I do. Or rather, I think I should. It’s just…” _

_ “Difficult.” The Awoken Titan supplied, lacing her fingers between his own. “I know.” _

_ Ikora’s honey coloured eyes blinked slowly. It was a strange juxtaposition; she couldn’t imagine someone like Zavala ever having nightmares, yet she also couldn’t imagine anyone  _ **_not_ ** _ having them after the Red Legion’s ruthless attack on the City, or after the death of Cayde. _

_ “Some nights I relive the moment the Tower fell. Cayde Golden Gunning the missiles as they came towards us, you shielding everyone with a Ward of Dawn as the building began to collapse. The moment your Ward fell and I lost sight of you both in the rubble.” She recounted the horrors with perfect clarity. “Other nights, it’s the guilt of fleeing to Io, leaving everyone behind, wondering if I could have done more if I had stayed. Almost dying a thousand different ways in those sacred sulfur fields, alone and terrified at the prospect of never seeing you and Cayde again.” _

_ Ikora’s breath hitched. Zavala rubbed small, comforting circles around her thumb in an effort to soothe her, but did not interrupt. _

_ “Tonight… It was the moment I was severed from the Light, but it was all wrong. Ghaul was there, looming over me as I lay supine, unable to move. He…” She gestured a hand to her chest and stomach, miming having a foot placed there. “I couldn’t stop him. As I died my final death, I swear I felt it as our child…” _

_ Zavala clutched her hands tighter as she choked on her words, pressing his forehead to hers. “You’re scared of losing the baby, aren’t you?” _

_ “... Yes.” Ikora let out a shuddered breath. “As much as I make a fuss about you, Dallas and our Ghosts telling me to be careful, the thought terrifies me.” _

_ “I’ve had… similar nightmares myself.” Zavala confessed quietly. “But then I remind myself that you are the one carrying our child, and if there is one person in this world strong enough to see this through to the end, it is you, Ikora.” _

_ She tilted her chin forwards so she could kiss him on the nose. “I hope I am able to. I really, really do.” _

_ “I tell you what,” he suggested to her, “why don’t we schedule an appointment to see a medical professional whenever we decide to tell the general population about this? Perhaps knowing how our child is actually doing might help put both our minds at ease.” _

_ “I’d… I’d like that.” _

_ “Good. That settles that, then.” _

_ They pulled away from one another to finish their drinks, before heading back to bed for the night. Ikora allowed Zavala to help her undress from her usual robes and into her nightwear, relishing the kisses he lavished upon her naked form, her belly in particular, in-between. They fell easily into bed, Zavala spooning her from behind as he wrapped a protective arm around her growing mid-section like a cocoon encasing a caterpillar as it prepared to turn into a butterfly. _

_ “I won’t let anything happen to either of you.” He murmured into her shoulder, planting a feather-light kiss there. _

_ “I know, old friend.” Ikora laced her fingers with his on her stomach, shutting her eyes slowly. “I know.” _

_ She drifted off to the soft sound of Zavala’s breathing in her ear. The nightmare from before did not trouble her again that evening. _


	6. Contingency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guardians can die, Ikora knows this. She wants assurances that, should it happen to her and Zavala, their son or daughter will be well cared for.
> 
> Who better to ask than Eris, the one person who knows how loss can affect someone if left unchecked?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one. Sorry about that, considering how long it has been since my last update. But a necessary filler.

**_“We are immortal against the ravages of time, but not invincible. Cayde’s passing has been a sharp reminder of that fact. And should the unthinkable happen to both of us, then I would want to leave this world knowing our most precious treasure was being looked after and loved somewhere. Wouldn’t you?”_ ** \- Ikora Rey.

* * *

_ [GST-ENCODED=9: Sndr.1//GLNT _

_ [GST-ENCODED=9@: Rcpt.1//MSTC _

_ Eris, _

_ My apologies, first of all, for not corresponding more often as of late, especially given your current situation on Europa. Given my own circumstances, I’m certain you will forgive me. _

_ Zavala and I decided it would be best to tell the City of my condition now that I can no longer easily hide it. Most are supportive overall, but some, like you, question the meaning behind all this, and not all of them have benign intentions like you do. Zavala and Shaxx have both assigned extra patrols of militia and Redjacks respectively, and I’m fairly certain some of the more stealthier members of my Hidden and Dallas’ Ravens have eyes on me at all times. The Ghosts of the Spectral Network are also on high alert for any potential threats to me or the baby. Even Saint-14 offered to headbutt anyone who so much as lays a finger on me. _

_ It’s like they all forget that I am a master Voidwalker, and would rain all fury down upon the world should even the slightest thing happen to my child. But I will allow the people this, for I am but one woman, and if Io taught me anything, it’s that even I need help and protection sometimes. And excess protection is better than nothing at all. _

_ Besides all that? I went to see a medical professional yesterday with Zavala to check on the baby’s health. By the grace of the Light, everything came back all normal, and we even got to see a picture of the child on a scan. There was a discussion as to whether they would be born able to wield the Light or not, though no-one, as you might expect, seemed to have any idea. The medics concluded that my Light might have an influence on the child, such as making them somewhat superior to normal people and perhaps granting them an even more extended lifespan, but they didn’t think they would be born with the powers of a Guardian. I suppose we won’t know either way until they come into the world, will we? _

_ Which, I suppose, brings me onto the real reason why I’m writing this letter. _

_ Eris, I… I find myself in the difficult position of asking a favour from you. Difficult, because you have already done so much for me out in the field over the years, and for the Vanguard in general. And, because it is personal. _

_ Hawthorne told me about a tradition that non-Guardians have that supposedly dates back to long before the Golden Age. I’m not sure how true the story is, but I digress. The tradition goes that, whenever a child is born, the parents would name either other family members, or their closest friends, during some sort of ceremony in which those named would declare that they would take care of the child should its parents die. I’m not certain of the exact details; I think it was originally a religious rite before it turned into something akin to asking someone to be an honorary member of one’s family. You can… guess where I’m going with this. _

_ If something were to happen to Zavala or I… would you be the one to watch after our child, Eris? You wouldn’t be alone; Zavala and I have already asked Dallas-13, Saint-14, Shaxx, Amanda Holliday, Hawthorne and Devrim, and I’m going to ask Osiris and probably Asher as well, assuming they both survive the Pyramid invasion. I think Zavala might possibly ask Ana Bray, too. So you would all be able to keep an eye on our son or daughter equally. That is, if you choose to accept. I’m certainly not going to force you to. _

_ Other than that, there is nothing much more for me to say. The skies above the City and Earth remain clear and devoid of Darkness. I pray that they remain so. Not just for the sake of humanity, but also for the unborn child I carry within me. _

_ Be well, Eris. I hope the day comes where you will be able to finally return back to the Tower for good. Until then, Light go with you, friend. May it forever burn a path through the Darkness in your stead. _

_ \- Ikora Rey. _

* * *

_ [GST-ENCODED=9: Sndr.1//MSTC _

_ [GST-ENCODED=9@: Rcpt.1//GLNT _

_ Ikora, _

_ You need not apologise for your lack of correspondence. I am keenly aware of your… ongoing situation. We have spent longer time out of communication in the past, and I do not begrudge any time you spend focusing on yourself as opposed to me. In fact, I would be more concerned for your health if you started communicating with me more, and voice my immediate objection. _

_ I am glad you have taken the decision to inform the masses, all while acknowledging and addressing the problems that will create. You have many friends Ikora, but all it takes is one enemy to slip by that protective circle and get you. I would know. Lean on those closest to you where necessary, but I urge you to always keep your guard up and be ready for anything. If something feels wrong, it most likely is, as I’ve all too often found. _

_ I am also pleased and relieved to hear that you and your child are doing well. How long has it been now? Four months since you told me you were expecting? Or is it closer to five? Being this close to the Pyramid here on Europa for so long has distorted all sense of time for me, and the Rat’s near constant stream of obscenities towards it does not help me think, either. _

_ Now, as to your request… I would like to be able to say I would honour it, but we both know how impossible of a task that would be, given the current state of affairs in our system. If things were to change substantially and quickly in the next few months, I might be more inclined to give you a more definitive answer. But I fear this Fleet of Darkness is here to stay for the foreseeable future and as such, until it is driven back or destroyed, I must continue to focus my efforts against it.  _

_ For if I do not, then what future would your child have? Or, for that matter, would any of us have? _

_ Be vigilant, Ikora. We will do all we can to combat the spread of Darkness here on this icy moon, but in the event it cannot be contained, you must be ready to fight. For the City. For humanity. For your friends and for yourself. But most importantly, for your son or your daughter. _

_ Let us hope, then, that day never comes. _

_ \- Eris Morn. _


	7. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when one leads the hectic life of a Vanguard, one must learn to take hope in the smallest moments of joy, for they are precious, few, and fleeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains my fave sentence I've ever written of all time, mildly inspired by the Strange Terrain strike/mission. Wonder if you can spot it? :P
> 
> Reminder, "this" is normal speech, 'this' is Light-bond speech.
> 
> Also. SMUT INBOUND. YOU ARE WARNED!

_ “ _ **_Even with the darkest of days descending upon us, I still find myself looking towards the smallest sparks of hope.”_ **

**_“Because even a tiny spark is enough to ignite a fire?”_ **

**_“Yes. And that fire, that solitary Light, is enough to snuff out the Darkness, while it must expend all its resources just to quench the flame again.”_ **

**_“We are but many beacons, casting our Light into the shadows. We will not be so easily extinguished.”_ **

**_“As long as our spark remains.”_ **

**_“As if you and I would let our Little Light go out.”_ **

\- Commander Zavala and Ikora Rey.

* * *

_ “So? What’s the verdict, then?” _

_ Dallas-13 was unusually giddy as she bounced on her toes practically non-stop in the middle of Zavala’s office. The Awoken himself was sat off to one side, knitting away at what looked like a half-finished blanket, while Ikora was sat next to him, reading something on a datapad which she had rested on her now visibly swollen mid-section. _

_ “Unknown, at the moment.” The Titan was the first to look up at the Hunter of their trio, though he did not pause his work. “The child was rather… reluctant in its cooperation.” _

_ “Stubborn, would be more like it.” Ikora chuckled, glancing away from her datapad momentarily to pitch into the conversation. “The amount of things the medical staff had me do to try and get the baby to roll over…” Her free hand dropped to the curve of her belly. “Yet, you didn’t move once, did you? I can’t imagine where you get that from.” _

_ Zavala shot her a half-serious glare. Dallas burst out laughing. _

_ “To be fair, probably from both of you.” The Exo pointed out as she chuckled. _

_ The Titan’s glowing, sky coloured eyes fell on her next. Ikora’s honey coloured ones joined them shortly after. Dallas held up her hands in mock surrender. _

_ “Oh, come on! You both know I’m right! You took on a horde of Cabal with a dislocated shoulder!” She pointed a forefinger, first at Ikora, then at Zavala. “And Titans are the very definition of stubbornness! You’re no exception, Zavala.” _

_ “Hm, you are one to talk, Dallas.” Zavala’s somewhat teasing tone was a stark contrast to his unimpressed expression. _

_ “Tch, I never said I wasn’t stubborn!” The Exo Hunter tutted at him. “I’m a Titan in a Hunter’s cloak, everybody knows that! The absolute epitome of stubborn! But… it’s not like  _ **_I_ ** _ physically contributed anything to this baby, even if it were actually possible for me to do, so… that stubbornness? That’s on you two.” _

_ It was Ikora’s turn to burst out laughing next. The other two Vanguard leaders followed suit afterwards. This was such a ridiculous conversation. _

_ Zavala cleared his throat, interrupting their moment of merriment. “But, besides that… slight disappointment, all is well.” _

_ “That’s good, at least.” Dallas, quite impressively for an Exo, managed to beam at them both. “As long as the young fledgling is healthy, that’s the important thing, right?” _

_ Ikora quirked up an eyebrow at her. “Young... fledgling? Are you  _ **_really_ ** _ calling our child that, now?” _

_ “Yeah. You’re a Warlock, and the animal of the Warlocks is the eagle, right? Eagle, bird, fledgling? It made sense in my head.” _

_ “And here was me thinking you might try and recruit them into your Ravens.” Zavala chuckled at the Hunter Vanguard. _

_ “I mean, if that’s what they want to do when they are old enough, I’m not going to stop them.” Dallas threw up her hands, then shrugged. “Though, that’s a point. Is the baby going to be a Light-wielder, considering you two both are?” _

_ “No-one knows.” Ikora answered her honestly. “Almost certainly, my Light is affecting them as they grow but… what that actually translates to when the child is born? Your guess is as good as anyone else’s at this point.” _

_ “Could you imagine a child running around firing off Golden Guns, throwing Nova Bombs or Thundercrashing everywhere?” Dallas mimed each Super ability as she painted the potential scenario before the other two-thirds of the Vanguard trio. _

_ “It would be a disaster.” Zavala shook his head seriously. “We should probably plan for it, just in case.” _

_ “Lord Shaxx would find it hilarious. Saint, too.” _

_ “Perhaps, but I’m not letting Shaxx use that as an excuse to recruit them into the Crucible.” Ikora protested lightly. “Though… I do admit it would be interesting, in the event this child is born a Guardian, as to whether or not they could follow in my footsteps and best him in single-combat, too.” _

_ “I would ask that you not encourage our child down that path, Ikora, unless that is something they seriously wish to pursue.” Zavala warned her. _

_ She merely chuckled at him in return. “And as for Saint… seeing him interact with the City’s children recently makes me think he would be an excellent candidate for a babysitter, should we need one.” _

_ “Hah! He would enjoy that!” Dallas laughed in agreement. “What do you think, Zavala?” _

_ “I suppose I could allow it.” The Titan Vanguard set down his knitting with a frown, motioning to the computer screen built into his office desk as it began making a quiet pinging noise. He tapped a few things on it, and his frown only deepened. _

_ “What is it?” Ikora asked him with some concern as the entire atmosphere within the office did a sudden one-eighty. _

_ “I’ve been keeping tabs on a Strike mission to secure the area around the Exodus Black on Nessus.” He answered her quietly. “We haven’t the means to bring the Failsafe-AI back to the Tower at the moment, so I’ve been authorising regular Strike missions to ensure she doesn’t fall into the wrong hands.” _

_ “Fireteams Athena, Stalwart and… Fighting Machine, wasn’t it?” Dallas tilted her head, recalling the mission in question. “Pretty sure there’s a couple of my Ravens in those fireteams somewhere, if I remember rightly. But, getting off topic. Did something happen to them?” _

_ “Stalwart and Fighting Machine have just gone dark. This should have been a standard Strike; get in, do the job, get out. I’m attempting to contact Athena now.” _

_ Dallas and Ikora glanced at one another as static filled the room. A male voice that sounded slightly worse for wear eventually cut through. _

_ “Boss? Failsafe? Tell me that’s one of you. We’ve got a situation down here!” _

_ Dallas’ remaining optic flared wide in surprise. She knew that voice! Before Zavala could answer, she was by his desk and on the line in an instant. _

_ “Recovery? David, it’s Huntingdon here, requesting sitrep.” _

_ “Hunt?” The voice on the other end of the COM sounded surprised. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice, because the situation here has gone downhill pretty damn fast. These Fallen… they’re not like the ones that have been scavenging the Black before.” _

_ “What do you mean?” Zavala cut in this time. _

_ “Commander. The Fallen, they’re not normal. It’s like they’re tainted with Darkness, or something. Not like the Scorn, though. It’s hard to explain.” _

_ “Sounds like the Fallen Eris described on Europa.” Ikora leaned forward slightly with interest. _

_ “I don’t know anything about that.” David answered her quickly. “All I know is that they hit Iz pretty bad, and I don’t even know where our other teammate disappeared off to. Haven’t heard anything from the other two fireteams in a while, either.” _

_ Dallas blinked in alarm. “Ysabeau is with you?” _

_ “Yeah. I’m working with Ephraim and Leon to try and patch her up. The Darkness is really hampering our ability to rez down here, else I’d have fixed her up that way.” There was a muffled sound, before David came back on the line again. “Hold on, she’s coming around.” _

_ “Vanguard?” The Awoken Warlock’s voice came through the COMs, surprisingly alert for having just been unconscious, but that was her all over. “Ysabeau Sanctum here, head of Fireteam Athena. Don’t know what David’s told you, but this mission is starting to look dicey. I’m always down for doing the impossible, but even I would hesitate to continue this.” _

_ “Failsafe is Golden Age Tech critical to our ongoing survival.” Zavala put it plainly. “She cannot be allowed to fall into enemy hands.” _

_ “Are you saying we should destroy her? Because she’s not going to like that, sir.” _

_ “No. I am saying, do what you have to do to ensure the AI’s security. We already lost Rasputin. I am not losing Failsafe as well.” _

_ There was a grunt on the other end of the line, presumably Ysabeau getting to her feet. _

_ “We’ll do what we can, Commander. We’re going radio silent for a while to try and locate our wayward teammate, as well as Fireteams Stalwart and Fighting Machine. Hopefully when we contact you next, it’ll be to report our success.” _

_ “I hope so as well, Athena. Good luck.” _

_ “Appreciated, Commander. Oh, and Dallas? Stop worrying over there. I can hear you from here.” _

_ “You’d better get back here safe, else I’m coming to Nessus to rez you just so I can kill you myself.” Dallas threatened Ysabeau, though there was no conviction behind it. _

_ “Heh. Wouldn’t expect anything less. Athena out.” _

_ Zavala cut off the line, his gaze lingering on the touchscreen. Dallas’ eyes were also downcast. _

_ “I’m sure they will be alright.” Ikora reassured them both gently. “Ysabeau is a strong Warlock and an excellent fireteam leader. If anyone can pull off a mission like this and get everyone back in one piece, it’s her.” _

_ “I suppose I did give her greater control over the Ravens to allow me to focus more on my duties to the Vanguard.” The latter agreed with her, folding her arms and casting a glance to the former’s way.  _

_ “It’s not that which worries me so much. These Dark Fallen are spreading from Europa.” Zavala pinched the ridge of his nose between a thumb and forefinger. “We don’t know what they are planning.” _

_ “I could assign some of my Hidden to keep an eye on things on Nessus.” Ikora suggested. “We’ll learn their plans soon enough.” _

_ “In the meantime, my Ravens stand ready to deliver further brute force if needed.” Dallas was also quick to offer. “I also have some, uh… contacts outside the City that might be able to give us some insight into what these Fallen are thinking.” _

_ “Normally, I’d question such sources of information, but… we need all the help we can get.” Zavala let out a sigh. “Just… make sure it doesn’t come back to bite us.” _

_ “I’ve worked with these guys before. Their information is always on point, and if we’re concerned about something, chances are, they are concerned about the very same thing. Trust me, Zavala.” _

_ The Titan visibly deflated, looking tired for once, a side he did not normally show. The only people he would ever dream of revealing it to were the ones already here beside him. Ikora was out of her seat almost as fast as her current condition would allow, motioning to rest a tender hand on Zavala’s elbow. _

_ “We will get through this.” She told him in a quiet, determined voice. “The three of us, working together… I may not be able to help as much these days, but whatever I have left to give, it is yours to take.” _

_ “Thank you, Ikora.” Zavala forced himself to smile slightly, though he still had his concerns. “To you as well, Dallas.” _

_ The Warlock gripped his elbow a little tighter. “You’re welc-” _

_ A pained gasp escaped her lips, cutting her off, and Ikora’s free hand flew to her stomach. Zavala whirled around in alarm in an instant, hand moving to the small of the Warlock’s back to support her. Even Dallas hovered close now, her good optic blown wide with concern. _

_ “Ikora, talk to me.” Zavala’s tone verged on pleading. “Is there something wrong with the baby?” _

_ She held up a hand, indicating she wanted some space. Both her fellow Vanguards respectfully backed off a little, but Zavala did not let go of her even when he was at an arm’s distance from the pregnant Warlock. _

_ “Light, that’s…” Another gasp escaped Ikora, but this once seemed less pained and more surprised. “The baby, it’s…” _

_ She leaned forward, grabbing both the Titan’s and the Hunter’s hands, placing them both on each side of her gravid belly. After a moment, there was a sensation that felt like her whole stomach was flipping over, followed by a gentle knock. _

_ “Are they… moving in there?” Zavala raised an eyebrow, his concern fading into wonder. _

_ “I think so.” Ikora answered him, a vulnerable, yet proud smile on her lips. “That’s the first time it’s actually been strong enough for me to be bothered by it.” _

_ There was another kick. Dallas chuckled. _

_ “They are almost as restless as I am. It’s like someone playing ball down at the Farm in there. Shame they couldn’t have moved while you were getting checked out by the medics.” _

_ “We could always go back.” Zavala suggested, sounding slightly amused. _

_ “There will be other times.” Ikora’s hands rested on her stomach, cupping it protectively. “For now, I’ll gladly take just knowing they are healthy and happily performing somersaults inside me, even if it is a strange sensation.” _

_ She motioned away from them, going to sit down again, but Zavala caught her by the wrist, stopping the Warlock in her tracks. He crouched down before her, placing a kiss on her bump. Dallas rolled her eye jokingly at their open display of affection. _

_ “Alright, if you two are going to start getting… mushy, with each other, then feel free to get a room, and I’ll keep a watch on all the Vanguard stuff over here.” The Hunter folded her arms, leaning to one side. _

_ Zavala straightened up to full height and half turned to the Exo. “We’re not… ‘getting mushy’. We’re having a moment.” _

_ She tutted at him. “Same thing.” _

_ “You can’t tell me you’re embarrassed of us.” Ikora chuckled at Dallas. “After all, you and I have…” _

_ The Exo Hunter held up an interrupting forefinger. “Ikora, I’m going to have to stop you there.” _

_ The Warlock continued to chuckle, motioning to collect her datapad from her chair. She then walked up to Zavala to kiss him on the cheek, then, unexpectedly, did the same to Dallas as she went to leave the office. _

_ “I’ll see you at my apartment later.” _

_ With that, she left the other two thirds of the Vanguard standing there, looking somewhat confused and flustered. Dallas was the first to glance at Zavala, her jaw plates slightly slack as she questioned whether that had all just happened. _

_ “Was… was she talking to you?” The crimson light in the Exo’s mouth shorted out momentarily as she tried to find her words. “Or me, or… shanks, was Ikora talking to the both of us just now?” _

_ “I… I think so.” Zavala eventually found his voice, too. _

_ “Yeah, I’m not… sure, how I feel about that.” Dallas rubbed the back of her head, suddenly anxious. “And someone needs to stay and sort this Strike out.” _

_ “We could go after it’s done.” The Titan Commander pointed out. “I mean… if you want to join us, that is.” _

_ “I… I don’t want to ruin anything you two might have going on.” The Exo tapped both her forefingers together in front of her. “I’ll admit, I care about Ikora; we’ve done stuff in the past. And, I’d take a bullet for both of you, any day. But I’m not… I’m not Cayde. I can’t be a replacement part in whatever dynamic you three had going on behind closed doors.” _

_ “Agreed.” Zavala hummed, nodding at her. “You’re you, after all. Ikora knows that as well, else I doubt she would have invited you along. And, despite what you might think, we are not beholden to one another. I care about her, and even if this child weren’t mine, I would still support them both, because that’s what friends… or whatever you would call us now, do.” _

_ “I think 'friends-with-benefits’ might be the term you are looking for.” _

_ “You make it sound arranged. It’s… not like that at all. More… we try to be there for each other. If that means certain things happen, and we are both fine with it happening, then so be it. We’re both adults. We know each other well enough to know the other’s limits.” _

_ “Even so… if you want to go ahead, Zavala, don’t let me stop you. I’ll wrap everything up here.” _

_ “If you’re certain…” Zavala began, only to cut himself off when Dallas gestured with her head towards the door. “I’ll see you later, then. And Dallas? Make sure those fireteams come home safe.” _

_ “I will. Don’t worry.” _

_ The Titan left his office not long after that, giving chase to Ikora. She hadn’t gotten much of a head start, but it wouldn’t have surprised Zavala if the Warlock was already at her apartment despite her condition, having Blinked there or something. It wasn’t as if her home was that far from the Wall, unlike his own. _

_ True to form, he found Ikora waiting for him when he finally made it to her apartment, the Warlock having already swapped her robes for more casual attire; a simple pair of athletic pants and an oversized, baggy shirt. As he eyed her as she sat curled up on the sofa, reading a leather-bound book he couldn’t quite make out the title of, the Titan couldn’t help but feel overdressed in his armour. _

_ “There’s a change of clothes in the guest room from when you were last over.” Ikora told him, reading his mind, not even looking up from her book. “Feel free to get dressed into them if you want.” _

_ Zavala would take her suggestion, but not before taking a quick shower as well. It had been a long day - managing Vanguard operations, dealing with turned in bounties and coordinating Strikes, as well going with Ikora to check to see how her pregnancy was progressing - and the Titan wanted to take a moment to relax and freshen up before settling down for the evening. _

_ Before he was even a quarter of the way through showering, he felt the familiar, cool tickle of Void Light touching the back of his mind, then something warm pressing into his lower back. Strong arms hugged from behind and fingers splayed across the Titan’s lower chest and abdomen. Zavala felt his breath hitch. _

_ “No Dallas?” Ikora’s voice was next to his ear as she rested a chin on his shoulder. _

_ “She stayed behind to finish up directing the Strike on Nessus.” He explained, his hands falling to rest on each of hers. “I don’t think she was comfortable with the idea of… doing things, with the both of us.” _

_ “I wouldn’t take it too personally.” His Warlock partner advised him gently. “Dallas isn’t very open in that regard, even for an Exo. She would never admit it, but she is quite a guarded person at heart.” _

_ “Yet you managed to Light-bond with her.” Zavala pointed out, then chuckled. “Don’t think I don’t notice the subtle glances you two give each other during Consensus meetings, and feel the way your Light shifts when you two are mentally conversing.” _

_ “You can hear what we’re saying?” _

_ “No. I prefer not to get drawn into Light-bonds if at all possible. But I feel your Light, the coolness of your Void dancing within you, waiting to be unleashed. I know when you are there. And that is, more often than not, enough for me.” _

_ The Titan felt the press of the Warlock’s Light against his mind again, but it did not linger. Instead, her words to him were softly spoken out loud. “You and Dallas are alike. Guarded, but in different ways.” _

_ “I simply prefer my mind to be my own.” Zavala confessed quietly. “But if you are going to keep doing  _ **_that_ ** _ and... whatever you’re doing with your hands, I might be inclined to let you in, just this once.” _

_ Ikora’s hands, which had been busy tracing shapes on the Titan’s toned, battle-scarred body, stilled their movements the second their owner was called out. She slipped around Zavala’s left hand side, coming to a stop in front of him under the cascade of hot water. Steam billowed up between them as she moved, but only for a moment. She felt the Titan’s fingers brush up against her belly, but she lightly batted them away. _

_ “No.” She breathed, mere inches away from Zavala’s face, dredging up her commanding voice. “We’re doing things my way this time.” _

_ He swallowed visibly. Just like that, he felt heat pooling in his stomach and groin at Ikora’s words. _

_ “You’re too tense.” She told him, as she dragged her fingers slowly down his body. “Relax.” _

_ Zavala shut his eyes, letting the Warlock Vanguard do what she wanted. It was hard, surrendering control to another. Control, as he had once told Ikora before, was who he was. He released a shuddered breath, trying to focus on the patterns her fingers were drawing in his skin. _

_ ‘You don’t have to be in control all the time, Zavala.’ _

_ The Titan’s eyes snapped open. Ikora’s Light felt stronger than ever, to the point where he swore he could see the Void dancing in her normally honey coloured eyes. Her gaze was intense, longing, and held him in place surer than the strongest restraints built could ever hope to. _

_ ‘Let it happen.’ Her lips did not move, yet the Warlock had spoken. Her hands found his semi-hardened shaft, giving it a firm stroke. _

_ ‘Ikora…’ He didn’t know if his plea to her was spoken or thought, but then he realised that it did not matter. She had probably heard him either way. _

_ She knelt before him, like an acolyte praying before their god, hand still curled around his member, pumping up and down its length. She moved her head forward, gently kissing the tip of it before starting to take him inside her mouth without warning. _

_ Zavala let out a strangled noise of pleasure. It took every ounce of self-control he had left not to buck his hips wildly. His hand flew to the top of Ikora’s skull to steady himself. _

_ ‘Light have mercy on my soul.’ Again, he wasn’t sure whether he breathed the words out, or if he had just breathed heavily and spoken them across the Light-bond. ‘If you keep that up, I fear this won’t last as long as you might like.’ _

_ ‘You’ll last.’  _

_ It was strange hearing Ikora speak clear as day while she had his dick in her mouth, and Zavala wasn’t sure if her words were a playful jest, a threat, or a command. The idea of it being the latter of those options only served to make him harder.  _

_ Or maybe that was just the Warlock Vanguard’s tongue swirling around his length. He pressed his hand against her skull, encouraging her to take in more of his girth. What she couldn’t fit into her mouth, she grasped with her hand, which then started moving up and down his shaft in time with her head bobbing. _

_ Zavala’s toes curled underneath him, and he felt his fingernails dig into Ikora’s skull of their own volition. He bucked his hips a little, still wary of moving too much. But Ikora tapped the side of his thigh and he glanced down at her, only to find her giving him a look that indicated she was fine with him thrusting. So, the Titan started up a slow rhythm with his hips. _

_ “Stars be damned.” The curse left his mouth softly. It was the closest he had ever come to actually swearing. The heat coiling in his loins was almost unbearable, but in a good way. “Ikora, I…” _

_ ‘Not yet.’  _

_ Her mental command was just that. An order. Something Zavala was used to giving, not receiving. He would try his best to follow it, however, even if he was uncertain how long he would be able to last with Ikora’s constant attention on him. Before he could get to the point of release, however, the Warlock’s mouth left his shaft, exposing it to the steamy air once more, and she rose up to full height, kissing him. The Titan could taste himself on her lips. _

_ “Let’s move this to the bed.” Ikora declared suddenly, her voice promising better things to come. _

_ Zavala tried not look wanting as he turned the shower off and followed the Warlock to her bedroom, but he knew there was no way she didn’t know just how close and desperate he was. His dick throbbed almost painfully as he walked, his whole body aching for the release that was, thus far, being denied him. If it wasn’t for Ikora tugging him along by his arm, the Titan was almost certain he would have reached down to finish himself off by now. _

_ “Couldn’t wait to get started, I see.” _

_ Both Vanguard leaders froze, still naked in the hallway. A single, glowing green eye just ahead of the pair was the only point of light in the otherwise dimly lit area around them. Zavala could just about make out its Exo owner standing before him and his Warlock counterpart with her arms crossed over her chest. _

_ “Dallas.” He addressed the newcomer calmly, like he was at a meeting with the Hunter Vanguard and not standing completely on display in front of her. “I didn’t think you were coming.” _

_ The Titan watched as Dallas glanced at him, before lingering on Ikora. Something seemed to pass between both women for a moment, though whatever it was, he wasn’t privy to, save for a lighthearted feeling he couldn’t name coming from the Warlock of the pair. There was a beat, before the Hunter Vanguard opened her mouth again. _

_ “Well, not without help, no.” She told him, absolutely deadpan. _

_ The feeling from Ikora intensified, before she exploded into laughter. Dallas joined her, and Zavala soon realised his terrible choice of words. _

_ “Light preserve me.” He pinched the brow of his nose and shook his head. “I didn’t even mean…” He let out a defeated sigh. “What made you change your mind?” _

_ “We all need a moment from time to time.” Dallas explained to him after sobering. “I could wait twelve hours alone for Iz and David to get back from the Strike and make sure they are okay, or I could pass the time with people who understand what I’m going through.” _

_ “The Strike ended well?” Ikora dared to ask her quietly. _

_ “In the end, yes. I expect we’re going to be reading a lengthy report on it tomorrow, though.” _

_ “That’s good news, at least.” Zavala nodded, before gesturing to the door to Ikora’s bedroom, indicating for both women to go in ahead of him. _

_ They did so, and he followed, settling on the bed with the Warlock of the trio. He kissed her briefly, noting Dallas was still hanging back, standing in the middle of the room. He shot her a questioning look. _

_ “Before we start, I just want to make something clear.” The Exo held her hands up in front of her in a sort of bracing motion. “I don’t really want anything… inside me tonight. If that’s fine with both of you?” _

_ “Of course.” Zavala offered her a reassuring smile. “Did you want to… watch?” _

_ “Oh, no. I mean.” Dallas fumbled for words. “I want to partake. Just…” _

_ “No penetration.” Ikora supplied helpfully, understanding. “I think I might have an idea about that.” She patted the head of the bed lightly. “You can sit - or lie, if you prefer - here. I’ll use my mouth, and Zavala can take me from behind. How does that sound?” _

_ The Exo looked relieved. “I think I can work with that, yes.” _

_ “Good. Zavala?” _

_ “If Dallas is happy with that, then so am I. And that position keeps pressure off the baby, as well.” He patted her stomach tenderly. _

_ The Warlock shut her eyes, letting out a contented hum of agreement. With everyone clear on the plan, Dallas started getting undressed, her battle-scarred body of metal and synthetics soon on display for her fellow Vanguards to see. If someone had told her that she would be in this situation several months ago, she would have told them to stop being ridiculous.  _

_ Yet, here she was. She slipped onto the bed next to the other two. She felt Zavala cautiously place a hand on her thigh, and her gaze was on the Titan in an instant. _

_ “Am I alright to kiss you?” He asked her gently. _

_ The Exo blinked at him, then figured he was asking because their relationship, before she had become Hunter Vanguard, hadn’t exactly been the best, and Zavala was just trying to be courteous to her. She nodded at him. _

_ “Go ahead.” _

_ He kissed her mouth plates, slowly at first, before cupping the side of her face with a hand as he got more into it. She was vaguely aware of Ikora’s hand running down her right thigh, the Warlock’s fingers fiddling with her prosthesis, loosening the limb off. It landed on the floor by the bed with an audible thunk. _

_ “It still amazes me how you work with your leg.” Ikora told her Hunter counterpart, turning the Exo’s head to face her the moment Zavala needed to pull away for air. “Those mechanisms were a little tricky.” _

_ “You get used to it.” Dallas told her, before allowing the Warlock to kiss her. _

_ The kiss lasted longer between them than it had between Hunter and Titan. The Exo found herself wishing that her face plates were a little more malleable so she could do something other than lean in to reciprocate. But this still felt good. More than good. _

_ Finally, the need for air forced Ikora to pull away from Dallas, and the Hunter decided that now would be the best time to get into position at the head of the bed. It was a little awkward with only one and a half legs to work with, but she managed. By that point, Ikora had gotten her breath again, and Zavala was in position behind her, busying himself with massaging her back. _

_ “Feel free to tap out if you need me to slow down or stop.” The Warlock told Dallas as she bent down on her hands and knees, settling between the Hunter’s legs. _

_ As much as the Exo appreciated her concern, a louder part of Dallas was screaming with a need that she did not hesitate to give voice to. “Ikora, Light so help me, if you don’t use your mouth for something  _ **_other_ ** _ than talking, I will leave, even if I have to crawl out of here.” _

_ The bed jostled as Zavala let out a barely stifled, uncharacteristic and undignified snort. The Warlock’s response was to pin the Hunter’s thighs down with both hands rougher than she normally would, before drawing her tongue around Dallas’ slit agonisingly slow. _

_ “Void take me.” The Hunter’s remaining eye winked offline, her whole body shuddering. She felt Ikora smile against her, all teeth. “Had I known I’d get that reaction…” _

_ Whatever she was about to say was interrupted when the Warlock repeated the motion with her tongue, only this time over Dallas’ slit directly. Ikora only stopped her actions to let out a breathless moan when Zavala entered her from behind, his hips soon meeting hers and his hands resting either side of her belly. She rocked back onto the Titan, before returning her attention back to Dallas, who rested a hand on the back of her head. _

_ “I need… more.”  _

_ The Hunter Vanguard’s voice hitched with static as she rolled her hips, trying to get more friction against that one spot that tended to send her over the edge fairly quickly. Ikora’s tongue pressed into her as Zavala pounded into the Warlock slowly, yet powerfully. Dallas could feel the press of their Light against her mind; the icy, raw power of Ikora’s Void, the controlled chaos of Void-tinged Arc from Zavala. Her own Solar-touched Arc was dancing around somewhere, she was almost certain of it. _

_ “I’m close.”  _

_ Dallas felt the Titan’s rumbling voice more than she heard it. She herself was close, but she could not voice it. Of the Warlock sandwiched between them, she had no idea, so she reached her free hand down to gently squeeze one of her slightly enlarged, sensitive breasts. She was rewarded with a moan that vibrated across her slit, almost sending the Hunter over the edge. _

_ There was a sudden jolt then, followed by a series of jerks and groans as Zavala came first, burying himself deep into Ikora, who clenched tightly around him as she came next. Dallas’ hand on the Warlock’s skull forced her to finish off the Hunter before the urge to call out in ecstasy was too great. The Exo herself was pretty sure she could feel half her systems reboot as her own pleasure coursed through her uncontrollably. _

_ The trio ended up in a semi-undignified heap on the bed. Ikora was sprawled out in Dallas’ lap, with Zavala half-spooning her from behind. Everyone had at least one hand resting on the Warlock’s gravid belly, and all were breathing heavily, or doing the Exo equivalent of making staticky noises. They remained that way for the longest time, until the baby growing inside Ikora kicked once more, bringing the Vanguard back to their senses. _

_ “Looks like we’re not the only ones having some form of fun.” Dallas joked lightly through static, good optic coming back online. “They’re kicking up a storm in there again.” _

_ “Indeed.” Zavala agreed, tracing patterns idly on the Warlock’s dark skin. “They’re strong, just like their mother.” _

_ Ikora’s only response to this was to lace her fingers with the Commander’s. Her eyes were already closed, the sex having clearly tired her out. _

_ “Damn,” Dallas muttered softly, “I wish I could power down that fast.” _

_ “I’ve never known Ikora to fall asleep so quickly.” Her Titan counterpart confessed quietly. “The pregnancy must be taking a lot out of her. We should probably settle down and let her rest.” _

_ “Good idea. Traveler knows she - and you, for that matter - won’t be getting any when the fledgling arrives.” _

_ “No.” Zavala agreed with her with a sigh, shutting his own eyes. “But we’ll be ready for whatever our Little Light throws at us.” _

_ Dallas leaned her head back against the bed’s headboard. She would have allowed herself a smile if she could as she watched her fellow Vanguards drift off to sleep. No matter what happened, she would be there for them, as Hunter Vanguard, as a fireteam member, as a friend. _

_ No matter what, she would be ready, too. _


	8. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's one thing to think of a name for yourself when you're first reborn as a Guardian. It's quite another to think of a name for your unborn child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plenty of my girl, Siraax's, broken English in here. Feel free to ask for any clarifications. I literally keep a translation sheet as I write her speech XD

_ “ _ **_Wherever he is now, I like to think he’s putting in a good word for us. Keeping a look out.”_ **

**_“I thought you didn’t believe in that kind of thing?”_ **

**_“I don’t. But… damn, you’ve got to hope sometimes, don’t you?”_ **

**_“In that case, I choose to hope with you.”_ **

\- Dallas-13 and Ikora Rey.

* * *

_ “Come to bed, Zavala. It’s getting late, and that datapad isn’t going anywhere.” _

_ The Titan did not move despite Ikora’s call for him to. Events from earlier in the day were playing on his mind. Dallas-13, in her search for answers against the new threats that were emerging, had brought a Fallen Captain from the supposedly friendly House of Light back to the City, a move that had nearly caused utter chaos. No Fallen had set foot in the City since Variks had, and before that had been Twilight Gap and - going further back in the City’s history - Six Fronts, so the fear and anger was understandable. Even the normally calm Saint-14 had threatened to kill the Fallen guest with his famous Kellbreaker headbutt, but thankfully, Zavala had managed to dissuade him from that course of action before he could get too close. _

_ “Eramissss. Stealer of Skiffs, Stealer of Ketches!” The Fallen Captain had supplied in a rasped voice once the Commander had managed to safely usher both her and the rest of the Vanguard trio into his office. “Misraakskel thwart once before.” _

_ “The House of Devils loyalist?” Ikora asked from her seated position at Zavala’s desk, clasping her hands on it as she leaned forward with interest. “My Hidden had eyes on her until she disappeared after her failed attempt to steal Outbreak Prime from the Old Tower. Some of my agents thought she had died after the heist…” _

_ “Eia, Ikorey. One and same.” The Captain dipped her head respectfully at the Warlock, leaning heavily on her Arc Spear. “Not dead. Dusk break. Some go to Light, others to Eramis. Want to resurrect Devils, instead found a way to commune with Whirlwind. Harness power. Like Worms do.” _

_ Zavala, who had been pacing slowly the whole time, now came to a stop in front of the Captain, glowing eyes staring at her remaining two. “Eramis has command of the Darkness? Like the Scorn, or…?” _

_ “Nama, Zavalakel. Fikrul corrupted. Not Eliksni. Not even Fallen. Dead, yet not. Eramis alive, control power, work with Whirlwind. Kill Lightmongers, Ghosts, allies. Kill all who not-loyal. Usher in Whirlwind. Get vengeance on Great Machine for forsaking Eliksni.” _

_ “Siraax was telling me that Eramis now styles herself as the Kell of Darkness.” Dallas chipped in, folding her arms against her leather jacket. “That she’s been passing on her newfound power to those who follow her, making them stronger. It’s why Guardians have been struggling against Fallen forces all over the system lately, unless they resort to wielding the Darkness themselves.” _

_ “You’re not suggesting we have all Guardians do such things?” Zavala raised an eyebrow at her. “It is bad enough that there are some out there that already do.” _

_ “No, but…” _

_ “Taraas, Zavalakel, wait.” Siraax held up the prosthesis of one of her primary arms, interrupting the two Vanguard leaders. “Have solution, if willing to listen.” _

_ Both Guardians looked at her. It was Ikora who answered her in the end. _

_ “Go on, Siraax. What did you have in mind?” _

_ “Misraakskel work on ways to break Eramis’ power. Offer knowledge as goodwill gesture. House-Darkness endanger House-Light. House-Darkness endanger House-City and Great Machine. If not set aside heart-hatred, all been wipe away. There will be second Scatter; of Light-House and City-House. Not all strong like us. Many perish needlessly in coming dark. Together, we stop this from happening.” _

_ “You wish to… work with us?” The Titan Commander sounded skeptical. “How do we know you won’t betray us, like the House of Wolves did with the Awoken?” _

_ “Wolves rebel, pay heavy price for betrayal. Misraakskel not repeat mistakes-old. Work with many Lightmongers. Work with Taraas. House-Light know you deserve Great Machine, Zavalakel. Fight with House-City to keep this way.” _

_ Zavala looked at Siraax, then at Ikora, then finally Dallas. He knew that the Exo was slow to trust. Even so, his next words still surprised him when they left his mouth. _

_ “Tell your Kell that the Vanguard is willing to accept this offer…. for now. The City and the House of Light stand together.” _

_ “We fight and walk hardship-path as one.” Siraax declared proudly. “For Great Machine!”  _

_ Back in the present, Zavala pinched the bridge of his nose, only to relax when Ikora’s arms snaked loosely around his neck and shoulders. As she leaned over him, the Titan tipped his head back, kissing her offered lips. _

_ “Come on.” She reaffirmed quietly. “You’re not even reading anymore. I can tell.” _

_ Zavala let out a sigh. There was no getting things past her. _

_ “If you insist.” _

_ He abandoned his datapad and stood, allowing himself to be guided to bed. Both were already in their sleepwear for the night, so it was simply a case of settling in. Ikora snuggled against him, head resting on his chest while he looped an arm around her. She seemed to relax easily. Zavala could not. _

_ “What’s bothering you?” The Warlock asked the Titan, concern laced in her voice. “Or is that a redundant question to ask at this point?” _

_ “It’s not…- Nothing you ever ask me is redundant, Ikora.” Zavala shook his head, mildly shocked at the suggestion. “To actually answer your question, however… I’m uneasy about an alliance with this so-called House of Light. We all saw what happened to the Reef after the Wolf Rebellion. We cannot afford a repeat of that here, not with everything else going on, and not so soon after the Red War.” _

_ “Mara’s first mistake was trying to command the Wolves through fear and power as opposed to loyalty and mutual partnership.” Ikora told him, matter-of-fact. “The second was letting the Wolves right into the heart of the Reef. It’s not as if you are going to let the entire House of Light live here in the City.” _

_ “I wasn’t planning on it, no. But it only takes one good spy to reveal our weaknesses.” _

_ “Dallas is cautious in the extreme. If Siraax was a spy, she would be dead by now. And it’s not as if Fallen helping humans is anything new. My Hidden report more of them every day either being outright done with fighting us or even actively helping refugees journeying to the City.” _

_ “I know. It’s just… difficult seeing them as anything but enemies after all this time. So many, Guardians and non-Guardians alike, have been lost to them.” _

_ Ikora leaned up, kissing Zavala on his lower jaw, and silence fell between them. The Titan’s heart rate was slightly elevated as she listened to it beating in his chest. It was clear he was still agitated by the whole situation. _

_ “Hey.” The Warlock addressed him tenderly, lacing her fingers with his and bringing both their hands to rest on her heavily swollen belly. “Maybe talking about something else will help you get your mind off things for a while?” _

_ Zavala squeezed her hand. “What did you have in mind?” _

_ “Well… we still haven’t given much thought as to what we’re going to call our child, have we?” _

_ The Titan tilted his head. “I thought you wanted to wait until we knew what we were having?” _

_ “Yes, well…” Ikora chuckled quietly, massaging Zavala’s hand gently with her thumb, “that was before our Little Light proved they definitely inherited both of our stubborn natures.” _

_ Zavala rested his chin on top of her head as he traced small circles on the curve of the Warlock’s mid-section thoughtfully. “True. Our child hasn’t made it any easier for us, have they? I feel like we should have gotten a book or something to help us out.” _

_ “Mhm.” She agreed with a contented hum, shutting her eyes for a moment. “I think it took me a week or two just to come up with a name for  _ **_myself_ ** _ when I was first reborn.” _

_ “A month, actually.” She felt Ophiuchus pulse warmly across her palm, but the Ghost did not make a physical appearance.  _

_ Zavala couldn’t help but smile at this. “A whole month? I suppose, in the grand scheme of how long we’ve been alive, that isn’t such a long time, but… I think my Ghost and I had a name for me within a day or two.” _

_ “I don’t think I’ve ever asked you this, but why ‘Zavala’, specifically?” _

_ “My Ghost told me it meant ‘fortress’. Given that I am a Titan, I found the name to be fitting. What about you?” _

_ “I wanted a name that people would remember.” Was Ikora’s simple reply. _

_ “After the things you have done, I doubt people will forget it.” Zavala chuckled dryly. “Perhaps then, as the first child born to Guardian parents, we should give them a name that reflects that.” _

_ “Or, I was thinking…” The Warlock Vanguard started, then seemed to change her mind. “No. That’s a ridiculous idea.” _

_ “I’ll be the judge of that.” Her Titan counterpart rumbled quietly at her. “Let me hear it.” _

_ Ikora sighed gently. “Alright - and don’t laugh at this, but - I was thinking… what if we named our child after Cayde in some way?” _

_ Zavala was silent for a moment, considering the Warlock’s proposition. “I’m not against the idea. He was the best of us, after all. Even if I never told him that in person.” _

_ “What do you think he would think of all… this?” She gestured to her swollen belly with her free hand. _

_ “I think Cayde would likely call us crazy.” _

_ “You’re probably right. But not before he fawned at the idea of a tiny Guardian running around.” _

_ They both chuckled at that for a while. It was Ikora who stopped first, however. _

_ “I miss him, Zavala. Not to discredit Dallas, and all the work she’s done in his stead, but…” _

_ “You can never replace that which has been lost.” The Awoken Titan finished for her. “I know. I miss Cayde, too.” _

_ The two Vanguard Leaders lapsed into another silence, watching as the first snowflakes of winter fell outside the bedroom window. Beneath their clasped hands, their child kicked softly inside the safety of the Warlock’s womb. Both parents to be pulled closer together for extra warmth. _

_ Life, as it always had done, would go on. _


	9. [Re]Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, bringing new life into the world is harder than your own rebirth.
> 
> But the best Dawning gifts are all-too-often things no amount of Glimmer can buy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is time.
> 
> God, I feel almost sad posting this chapter, in truth. Because that means this fanfic is starting to come to an end and I almost don't want it to. It's been fun. I've made new friends from it, added to my growing Fireteam gaggle of Guardian buddies. It's been a good ride. But all things must have an end, and this is the beginning of this ending. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Special thanks and shoutout to my girlfriend, [SelenaCrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaCrone) for letting me borrow her Titan, Celeste-8, for a small scene in this. Go check out her work!

**_“Sometimes, just sometimes, I find that pain and effort is worth the beauty of the reward you receive in the end.”_** \- Ikora Rey _._

* * *

_Snow fell thickly on the inhabitants of the Last City as they went about their business, which was mostly celebrating The Dawning. Ikora was one such person out and about, bundled up in a thicker version of her robes, as well as a wool hat and scarf that Zavala had given to her as part of his Dawning gift before leaving for the EDZ Seraph Bunker with Ana Bray to try and find a way to get Rasputin online again. (Not that cold had ever bothered the Warlock too much, but it wasn’t just herself she had to think about now). The Commander’s departure from the City effectively put her in charge, but considering how close she was to the end of her pregnancy, Ikora was all too happy to defer this responsibility to Dallas-13._

_“I would not go on this mission if it wasn’t important.” Zavala had told her in the Tower courtyard before leaving. “Ana managed to salvage most of Rasputin’s core components before the Pyramid Fleet disabled him entirely, and believes that the key to reviving him may lie in one of his bunkers. I just hope what we’re looking for is in one of the two bunkers we actually have access to, else I fear this war will be short.”_

_“You’ll find what you are looking for.” Ikora rested her hand on the Titan Vanguard’s right shoulder pauldron comfortingly. “Ana is not one for giving up. Neither are you, for that matter.”_

_Zavala inhaled softly, then let out a long, slow exhale through his nose. “You’re right.” Unexpectedly, he dropped down to one knee, his gloved hands cupping either side of her swollen belly as he spoke softly to it. “Don’t give your mother any trouble while I’m gone.” He briefly pressed his forehead there for a moment, then rose up to full height, once more speaking to Ikora, “If anything happens…”_

_“I will get a message to you, Zavala. Don’t worry.”_

_That had been hours ago now. Last the Warlock Vanguard had heard, Zavala and Ana had made it safely to the EDZ and were about to enter the bunker, and there had been nothing since. Given how patchy communications were inside the bunker (it was designed to remain hidden, after all), this lack of information neither surprised, nor overly concerned, Ikora. She knew the two Guardians would be in touch as soon as they were able, doubly so for Zavala with the way he fussed and worried over her._

_While she waited for news, the Warlock Vanguard busied herself with browsing the markets, both in the bazaar and the courtyard, trying to search for an ideal Dawning gift for Zavala, having already sent presents out to most of her closest friends. She found the Awoken Titan almost impossible to shop for, and the longer she searched, the more Ikora was stumped._

_“What do you think I should get for him, Ophiuchus?” She asked her dark-shelled Ghost, who was trailing a short distance behind her left shoulder._

_“I feel like Zavala would probably appreciate something practical.” He hummed, twisting the front of his shell a full three-sixty thoughtfully. “Something he would make use of on a regular basis.”_

_“That could work.” Ikora brought her gloved hand to rest on her chin, only to immediately regret the action as the cold, slightly dampened fabric touched her skin. “But… I also want it to be somewhat personal.”_

_“Perhaps another Titan’s opinion is called for?” Ophiuchus suggested. “Or maybe Eva Levante could help instead. Her gift ideas for other people tend to turn out for the best in the end.”_

_Ikora couldn’t argue that. She recalled the gift of books the elderly woman had gotten her a few Dawnings ago, specifically how impressed she had been at the fact Eva had somehow managed to acquire copies of the few books not already in her vast library. There were still a couple that she had yet to finish reading._

_“I suppose it won’t do us harm to pay her a visit.”_

_The Warlock motioned slowly towards where Eva had set up, right in the middle of the Tower courtyard as she had done the previous Dawning. She was busy speaking to a purple and white faced and armoured Exo Titan, whom Ikora recognised as one of Dallas’ newer Ravens, Celeste-8._

_“Do you think she will like my Dawning gift, Miss Levante?” The Exo woman spoke in a soft, polite tone. She had to be the gentlest, shyest Guardian that Ikora knew, and the Warlock often wondered how Celeste wound up being a Titan before remembering that outside appearances weren’t always everything. “I’m worried I might have gone over the top when I designed them, but…”_

_“I think they look wonderful, dear!” Eva beamed at Celeste, her smile full of warmth. “You look like you’ve put a lot of effort into making them!”_

_“Thank you, Miss Levante!” Celeste shifted as she spoke, allowing Ikora a glimpse at what the Titan had made: a set of Hunter throwing knives, with handles in the shape of raven heads. “And you’re right; I did work super hard on them! I’m glad it shows!”_

_Eva continued to give her a smile, before her eyes shifted, spotting the Warlock Vanguard. “Ah, but don’t just take my word for it, dear. Take the opinion of someone who knows better than me.” She nodded at Ikora._

_Celeste tilted her head, before turning slowly, only to visibly jump at the sight of the Warlock Vanguard hovering before her. “Oh! Miss Ikora Rey! I didn’t even see you there! You’re here to see Miss Levante too, aren’t you? And here’s me, being inconsiderate by making you wait out here in the cold! My sincerest apologies, Miss Rey!”_

_The Warlock held up a hand. “Just Ikora is fine, Celeste. And you don’t need to apologise to me.”_

_“Oh. Ok, Miss- I mean, Ikora.” The Titan stumbled over her words, fidgeting nervously with the blades in her hand. “Ah, but Miss Levante is right! You would be a good person to ask about my Dawning gift. I made these, for Dallas-13. Do you think she would like them?”_

_Even though Ikora had already seen the gift in question, she studied the knives again. Only by seeing them up close did she realise just the amount of trouble Celeste had gone to._

_“I think Dallas would love them.” She eventually told the Exo._

_Celeste’s eyes shone brighter. “Thank you, Ikora Rey!” She dipped her head respectfully at the Warlock, then repeated the gesture to Eva. “And you too, Miss Levante! I will definitely give them to Dallas-13 later.”_

_“Do tell me how that goes, dear.” Eva patted the Titan gently on one of her pauldrons. “And Happy Dawning to you.”_

_“Pleasant Dawning to you, too!” There was a smile in Celeste’s voice, even if the Exo couldn’t physically perform the expression, before she left, disappearing into the crowd._

_“Oh, she’s sweet, that one.” Eva was quick to break the silence that followed after. “She’s come to me with so many gifts and ideas, wanting my opinion on all of them, bless her. But, enough about that. What can old Eva help you with, Ikora?”_

_“I… find myself at a loss as to what to get Zavala for a Dawning gift.” The Warlock admitted with some reluctance. “He already got the baby and I something. I wanted to return the favour, but… he’s not the easiest person to get presents for.”_

_“Yes, he was quite excited to get your gift to you when she showed me yesterday. And I see you are enjoying at least part of it.” Eva nodded, indicating Ikora’s scarf and hat._

_Ikora nodded in agreement. “I wanted to show him how much I appreciated his Dawning gift. And… for everything else he has done for me lately, I suppose.”_

_“Zavala is a kind man, isn’t he? You are very lucky to have him as a friend, dear. As for gift ideas… I find that getting something that pertains to his hobbies is a safe bet.”_

_Ikora blinked slowly. There was a point. Zavala had crocheted a lot of things for their unborn child lately. He was probably running low on supplies at this point._

_“I’ll see what I can find. Thank you for the suggestion, Eva.”_

_“You’re welcome, dear. Mind the ice as you look around, won’t you? I would hate for someone in your condition to slip and fall over.”_

_“I’ll make certain that I’m careful. Happy Dawning to you.”_

_“And to you as well, Ikora.”_

_The Warlock continued to browse the last of the stalls that had been set up in the courtyard before making for the (relative) warmth of the hangar, unsatisfied with her findings. Perhaps Amanda or maybe even Saint-14 might be able to offer her alternative ideas for what to gift Zavala, she mused quietly to herself. Once in the hangar, she made a beeline for where the young shipwright normally worked, only to find her bench empty. Across the massive room, she could hear her yelling orders from the undercarriage of a Guardian’s ship._

_And deep, Russian-accented laughter, followed by Shaxx’s unmistakable yelling._

_Curious, Ikora made her way towards where Saint-14’s ship was parked. In front of it, it’s owner and the aforementioned Warlord were demonstrating their physical prowess to a small group of bright-eyed and entranced children by shoulder shoving each other. The Warlock watched from a distance, crossing her arms over her chest._

_“And that is how you do it!” Lord Shaxx’s voice cut over the sound of the two Titans’ exertions. “Shoulder slam right through your enemies, like a true Striker!”_

_Saint let out a dismissive bark of laughter. “No, no. Don’t listen to this old Warlord. When your enemies come for you, meet them head on with your body and don’t move for_ **_anything_ ** _. Become the Wall that is unyielding, be the shield that protects your friends. And when your foes show weakness... strike!”_

_The Sentinel lurched forward suddenly as he said this, catching the Crucible handler almost completely off-guard. To Shaxx’s credit, he managed to stay on his feet. Saint only laughed harder._

_“Hah! Looks like I win our little duel, Warlord Shaxx.”_

_“Only because you were too busy talking to allow me to concentrate properly.”_

_Saint scoffed at his fellow Titan. “Admit it. When it comes to Titans, Sentinels are better.”_

_The Warlord crossed his arms. “I will admit no such thing. All classes and subclasses of Guardians have their merits.”_

_“I do not dispute this. But you cannot top the feeling of being a shield and protecting those you value most.”_

_“I don’t need shields to protect myself, or my allies. I have fists to do that for me.”_

_“Hah! We should test that in the Crucible sometime, you and I. Give these children a proper show!” Saint punched Shaxx playfully on the shoulder, before turning to their young charges. “What do you say? Who wants to see the Greatest Titan Who Ever Lived face off against the Greatest Warlord Who Ever Lived?”_

_The children all cheered, but Shaxx shook his head._

_“No.”_

_“Come now, old friend! You would disappoint all these young Titans in the making?”_

_“I would disappoint them all anyway when you inevitably lost.” The Crucible handler remained adamant in his refusal. “Only one Guardian has ever bested me in single-combat.”_

_Ikora found herself smiling. She still remembered that fight, clear as day, succeeding where countless Warlords and even Iron Lord Felwinter had not. Faded scars still marred her body from that legendary clash; she had almost certainly left the Warlord with a few of his own._

_“Are you scared I might become the second?” Saint still continued to jab at his fellow Titan._

_“No. I merely wish to preserve your reputation, Saint.”_

_“_ **_My_ ** _reputation? Warlord Shaxx, you should worry about your own.”_

_It was at this point that Ikora decided to approach. Both Titans noticed the Warlock Vanguard right away, their helmeted heads flicking up to look at her in unison._

_It was Shaxx who greeted her first, causing all the children’s eyes to fall on her. “And, speaking of reputable warriors…”_

_“Ikora Rey! As I live and breathe!” Saint cut off his fellow Titan excitedly, striding forward to meet Ikora and gesturing at her with both hands. “Truly, my young Titans in the making, you are graced by greatness! This is the woman that beat Warlord Shaxx!”_

_“Don’t forget that Ikora was also the first Guardian to go twenty-five matches unbeaten in the Crucible.” Shaxx reminded the Russian Exo. “A record, I might add, that has yet to be equalled.”_

_“Yes, this is impressive, but not as impressive as besting you in a fight.”_

_Ikora just smiled, hands folded behind her back. Before long, the children were trying to swarm her with questions about the fight between her and Shaxx, how she had won, the final score and how Warlocks and Titans were both cool. The Warlock took it in her stride, answering a few of their questions, before the two Titans decided enough was enough and came to her rescue._

_“Alright, I think that’s enough for one day!” Shaxx gently ushered the children away from Ikora, much to their collective disappointment. They were clearly eager for more stories._

_“Fear not, young Titans to be!” Saint addressed them cheerfully, gesturing to them all with arms wide open. “We will have another lesson soon, and more stories! But for now, run along and go impress your friends with your Sentinel impressions!”_

_“And Striker impressions!” Shaxx cut in._

_The children scattered, leaving the three Guardians alone in the middle of the hangar. Only once they were out of earshot, did Saint-14 speak up._

_“Ikora, my wonderful Warlock friend!” He greeted her once again, warmth in his voice. Ikora got the distinct impression that the Titan wanted to hug her, but was refraining due to her condition. “How glowing and magnificent you are!”_

_“It is always good to see another of the Tower’s finest.” Lord Shaxx agreed with him. “I hope this day is treating you well so far.”_

_“It is.” Ikora replied, hands shifting to rest on her belly. “I’m a little tired from walking, but nothing I can’t handle.”_

_“You carry a great treasure, and burden. This does not surprise me.” Saint nodded, indicating her bump. “Surely, you cannot be far off being due now, am I right?”_

_“A week or so,” the Warlock supplied, “give or take.”_

_“This is wonderful! I cannot wait to meet them! I will be their loveable Titan uncle who spoils them constantly!”_

_Shaxx put his hands on his hips and laughed. “I think ‘crazy head-butting uncle’ would be more apt.”_

_Saint chuckled in agreement. “This too! I will be the best uncle this child could wish for!”_

_“You might have some competition from Dallas, there.” Ikora warned him lightheartedly._

_“This is fine. Dallas-13 can be best aunt, but I, Saint-14, will be best uncle. This is not up for debate.”_

_Shaxx punched the Russian Titan on the shoulder lightly. Well, light for him, anyway. “Not if I have anything to say about it.”_

_“More competition?” Saint beamed with delight. “I like this, yes. This is good! But you stand no chance, Warlord Shaxx!”_

_“Is that so?” The Crucible handler challenged him, rolling his shoulders._

_“I know so.”_

_“Settle down, you two.” Ikora interrupted before they could start potentially shoulder slamming each other again. “You’ll both be great, in your own ways. It doesn’t need to be a competition.”_

_“Says the Warlock who used to run through the Crucible as if it were nothing more than a children’s game.” Shaxx was quick to call her out._

_“Quite.” Saint rumbled in agreement. “Plus, you do know who you are talking to, don’t you? Perhaps, when Lord Shaxx and I fight in the Crucible, you should join us, Ikora. It would make things more interesting.” He nodded, looking the Warlock Vanguard up and down once, before motioning a circle around her with a hand. “When you are done with… all this, of course.”_

_Ikora couldn’t help the wry chuckle that escaped her lips. “I don’t think that would be fair on either of you if I returned back to the Crucible. Besides,” she tried not to wince as she spoke when she felt a slight pain in her abdomen, “I have other priorities right now, and even without those, Vanguard duties would keep me busy.”_

_“Ah, the burden of being a Vanguard. I remember this well.” Saint recalled fondly. “You know, Zavala actually asked me if I would consider becoming the Titan Vanguard again. I admit, I miss working with people like Osiris and Tallulah Fairwind, as well as mentoring young Guardians, but I do not miss the pressures that come with leadership.”_

_“Zavala is planning to retire?” The Warlord’s eyebrow raise was perfectly clear in his voice. “I’ll believe it when I see it. That doesn’t sound like him at all.”_

_In truth, it was something that the Awoken Titan had discussed with Ikora, on more than one occasion in fact. The first time had been a little while after Cayde’s death; that discussion had prompted the Warlock to reach out to her Hidden agents with strict instructions to remove both herself and Zavala from leadership by any means necessary should it become apparent their actions were doing more harm to the City than good. Other times, she had suggested to Zavala that it might be better to disband the Vanguard altogether, though he hadn’t been so sure about committing to that. Their latest discussions about passing on the torch nowadays tended to centre around more recent events personal to them both._

_“I don’t think Zavala is planning on doing anything that drastic any time soon.” She assured both Titans. “The most I could see him doing is perhaps temporarily giving control of operations to someone else, but knowing him, he’ll want to stay involved somehow.”_

_“And by ‘someone else’ you mean Dallas, right?” Lord Shaxx asked her. “Not to discredit the work she has done, leading her Ravens all these years, but she doesn’t exactly strike me as the commanding type. Then again, looks can be deceiving. I know that better than anyone.”_

_It was no doubt a broader comment about the types of Guardians that came into the Crucible, but Ikora couldn’t help but feel that the Warlord’s comment was a compliment towards her specifically._

_“Thank you.” She told him._

_Saint clapped his hands together suddenly. “Look at us old warriors, talking about work, worries and trivial things when we should be celebrating! It is the Dawning, after all! Speaking of… Lord Shaxx, did you get those coordinates I sent you for a potential Crucible arena in the forests of Old Russia?”_

_“I did. I had Arcite deploy some of my Redjacks to secure the area so I can assess it later. How are you finding that sword I gave you?”_

_“I regret to say I have yet to test it fully. But I will find time soon, do not worry.” Saint admitted, before turning to Ikora. “And Ikora, I must thank you for that bird seed you sent me. I was getting worried I might run out before this cold winter was done. And before you ask, I am still working on my Dawning gift to you.”_

_Ikora held up a hand. “Take your time, Saint. I’m not exactly going anywhere.”_

_“True.” The Exo Titan nodded. “Out of curiosity, what did Zavala get for you?”_

_“He made these for me.” The Warlock gestured to her hat and scarf. “He told me it was going to be cold today, and gave them to me before he left with Ana for the EDZ.”_

_“Always thinking ahead, that one.” Shaxx folded his arms once again, nodding. “Even if we haven’t always seen eye to eye, I still respect him for that.”_

_“Speaking of thinking ahead, I wish I could say the same in regards to my Dawning gift to him.” Ikora told the two Titans. “I’m actually struggling with ideas.”_

_“Let me guess.” Saint chuckled quietly. “You were hoping we might have some?”_

_Ikora nodded._

_“Have you spoken with Eva Levante yet?” Shaxx suggested. “That woman has some amazing ideas at times, let me tell you.”_

_“I did, but…”_

_The Warlock winced again, clutching her side. The pain from before was back, only stronger this time. When it subsided, she was aware of a hand softly touching her arm._

_“Ikora?” It was Saint who was by her side, his distinctive crested helmet tilted slightly to one side in concern. “Is something troubling you, my friend?”_

_“I’m fine.” She gestured dismissively, exhaling softly through her nose. “I’ll be fine.”_

_“Are you sure?” Now Shaxx seemed to share the other Titan’s concern. Ikora couldn’t recall a time the Warlord had been visibly worried about anything. It simply did not suit him. “Zavala would never forgive Saint and I if something happened to you and we did nothing to try and help.”_

_“I appreciate your concern, both of you, but I’m honestly fine. The baby has been taking a lot out of me today, that’s all.”_

_It was then that Ophiuchus, who had been silent and passively hovering near his Guardian up to this point, nudged Ikora’s shoulder, shooting her a look. It was a gesture that did not go unnoticed by her companions._

_“I don’t think your Ghost agrees with you.” Saint shook his head._

_“Agreed.” Shaxx nodded knowingly. “What’s the matter, Ophiuchus?”_

_Ikora returned her Ghost’s look with one of her own. The dark-shelled drone’s gaze seemed to intensify, as if in a silent threat to reveal all if she herself did not. So, the Warlock finally relented with a sigh._

_“I’ve been experiencing some mild discomfort on and off all day.” She explained quickly, yet quietly. “I was warned by various medical professionals that practice contractions would start happening as I got nearer to my due date. What I’m experiencing is probably just that.” When her Ghost nudged her again, Ikora gently pushed him away with an open palm. “And Ophiuchus, as you might be able surmise, disagrees with my assessment.”_

_“He has a right to be concerned about you, Ikora.” Shaxx noted. “As do we.”_

_“Exactly!” Saint concurred with the Warlord. “What if it was not just practice contractions, and we had already parted ways for the rest of the day?”_

_“Then…” Ikora’s breath hitched as she spoke, the pain migrating to her lower back this time, “I would deal with it.”_

_The Titan who was beloved by all did not find this to be a satisfactory response, if the way he started leading Ikora to the steps of his ship was anything to go by. “Sit and relax for a moment. I will get someone to get a message to Commander Zavala.”_

_The Warlock refused, gently - but effortlessly - pulling away from him in order to steadily pace back and forth. “His mission with Ana is too important. I refuse to let you trouble him over what is probably nothi-”_

_A powerful wave of pain hit Ikora then, cutting her off from the rest of what she was going to say. Her gloved hands flew to her gravid belly, which felt tight even through all her layers of clothing. She bent double as she rode out the pain, only straightening out and breathing hard once it had subsided._

_“That did not look pleasant.” Saint observed as he shifted his hand to Ikora’s back to provide extra support. “And the pain seems to be happening more frequently.”_

_“We should get somewhere out of this cold.” Shaxx hovered on Ikora’s other side. “One of us can contact Zavala after that.”_

_“I’m…” Ikora tried to protest, only to be cut off by her Ghost._

_“You’re_ **_not_ ** _fine, Ikora!” Ophiuchus admonished her, clearly exasperated. “I’ve watched you suffer with this by yourself for over eight hours now! Please, can you put aside your headstrong attitude for one moment, and just let Saint and Lord Shaxx help? Traveler’s Light, it’s not as if I can, and you can’t do this alone!”_

_His plea rattled Ikora enough that she actually forgot about her pain for a solid minute. It also attracted the attention of Amanda Holliday, the shipwright having long ago finished whatever it was she had been working on, it seemed._

_“What’s going on?” Her question and gaze had been directed at the two Titans initially, but her eyes soon fell on the anguished Warlock. “Ikora? Are you…?”_

_Ikora shut her eyes, a pained expression on her face. Holliday’s only widened as she took in the severity of what she had just walked into._

_‘Is she…?’ She mouthed to the Warlock’s Titan companions. Both nodded at her solemnly. Her next question was out loud. “Right, well… How can I help?”_

_“Someone needs to get a message to Commander Zavala, and find someone with medical expertise.” Shaxx discussed with her off to one side, while Saint stayed with Ikora, allowing the Warlock to brace herself upon him. “Can you do that for us, Holliday? Saint and I will stay with Ikora and get her somewhere warm, away from prying eyes.”_

_“I think I can do that. I’ll find Dallas, get her to contact him and the Med Center.” The shipwright’s eyes kept darting between the Warlord, and Saint and Ikora, worried. “Where should I say to meet you guys? I’d suggest the Future War Cult lounge, as that's the closest enclosed space to here, but that’s probably not going to be private enough.”_

_“Zavala’s office.” Ikora told them both before Shaxx could suggest anything to Amanda. “Get me to Zavala’s office.”_

_“Are you sure you’re going to be able to walk that far, my friend?” Saint asked the Warlock Vanguard, concerned._

_“... I’ll manage,” was her laboured reply._

_The Exo Titan looked to his Warlord counterpart, shrugging and shaking his head. The one-horned Crucible handler let out a sigh, before nodding._

_“Zavala’s office it is. Don’t keep us waiting, Holliday.”_

_“I won’t. I’ll be back, soon as.” The shipwright snapped off a quick, military-style, two-fingered salute, before dashing off, leaving the two Titans alone with the struggling Warlock._

_“Easy, easy, my friend.” Saint spoke soothingly to Ikora as he supported her against him, before turning his head to Shaxx. “We need to move soon. Otherwise, I fear that option will soon be closed to us.”_

_The Warlord dipped his head in agreement, but knew deep down moving sooner rather than later was entirely dependent on Ikora. The Warlock was the pace setter here, not them, and though one of them could carry her if needed, Shaxx was hoping it would not come to that._

_“Ikora?” The one-horned Titan called to her, uncharacteristically soft. “We need to get moving. If Saint and I help you, are you going to be alright to start walking?”_

_“If we take it slow, I think…” She breathed through another wave of pain. “Just give me a moment.”_

_She pulled away from Saint, pacing again, one hand on her stomach, finding the motion to be most effective at settling her discomfort. As soon as it subsided, the Warlock nodded at the two Titans, and they came across to her, one on each side, and allowed Ikora to throw her arms over their shoulders. Both the Pigeon and the Warlord had to stoop a little to accommodate her._

_“Whenever you are ready, my friend.” Saint told her. “If you need to stop or things get worse, tell us. And Ophiuchus, if anything changes that we cannot see, do not be afraid to speak up, either.”_

_The black-shelled Ghost bobbed in place, before floating in front of them all, leading the way. Behind him, with Shaxx and Saint helping her, Ikora took her first shaky steps forward._

_Under ordinary circumstances and at normal walking speed, a journey from the hangar to Zavala’s office would have taken the Warlock Vanguard a few minutes; even less if she decided to skip the few flights of stairs required to reach the correct level in the Wall by Blinking instead. But this was not an ordinary situation, and normal walking over distance would have been practically impossible without her Titan companions’ assistance. Ikora wasn’t one to ask for help with personal problems, but she was certainly grateful for the aid now. She only wished they could dull her pain as well, but that was something not even Ophiuchus could do. As with so many other problems she’d had during her life, she would have to endure it._

_It felt like a lifetime before the three Guardians and Ghost reached the Tower courtyard. Here, people started giving them concerned stares. Ophiuchus would call for them to make way, while Shaxx’s determined glare kept civilian and Guardian alike from getting too close. Saint, for the most part, remained focused on Ikora’s condition, while the Warlock herself had barely enough focus to breathe through her pain and keep moving, let alone be worried about other people’s reactions to seeing her in her current state._

_The final problem they had to overcome before making it to Zavala’s office were the aforementioned flights of stairs. The first set behind Bashee-44’s workshop were a challenge, being steep, but with Saint going down backwards ahead of her to make sure she didn’t fall and Shaxx bringing up the rear, Ikora just about managed to get down. The final set should have been the easiest, being much shallower, but by that point, the Warlock Vanguard was barely able to walk, and she was forced to let Saint carry her the rest of the way, something she was glad no-one else was able to see. Ikora insisted on being allowed to walk into the office, though, once they finally made it._

_“I’ll keep a watch for Holliday outside.” Shaxx declared almost immediately once they had gotten inside the room. “And make sure no unnecessary guests come in and disturb you.”_

_The Warlord was gone before Saint-14 could protest, leaving the Exo Titan alone with Ikora and her Ghost. He watched carefully as the Warlock motioned towards one of the vast bookshelves in the office, bracing herself heavily against it. A pang of heartfelt sympathy spread through Saint, wishing he could help in some way. He hated seeing others in pain, even more so when he was powerless to stop it. All he could offer was a comforting hand on Ikora’s shoulder blade._

_“How bad is it?” His voice was soft as he spoke._

_Despite the question being aimed mainly at the labouring Warlock before him, it was Ophiuchus who answered. “The contractions are definitely getting worse, as far as I can tell. And steadily more frequent. I could do with someone with medical equipment, if I am being honest. I can’t exactly monitor vitals, except Ikora’s.”_

_“Help will come soon, do not worry.” Saint assured him, rubbing at his Guardian’s back soothingly. “While we wait, is there anything Geppetto or I can do to help?”_

_“You talking and... being here helps.” Ikora breathed heavily, turning her head to give the Titan a genuine - if pained - smile. “Distracts me from the… pain. So, thank you.”_

_“You do not need to thank me, Ikora.” Saint told her, continuing to massage the Warlock’s back. “Anyone else would do the same.”_

_“Shaxx seemed fairly keen to leave.”_

_“I would not take that as an insult, but a compliment. He respects you far more than he lets on. And though he handles the City’s children better than most, Lord Shaxx recognises that I deal with them far better and am a much more calming influence. Plus…” and here Saint chuckled slightly, “if the Warlord was here when you finally delivered your child, I suspect he would actually start crying tears of joy that no-one would be able to stop. And we cannot have that.”_

_“True, very true…” Ikora laughed as well, only to inhale sharply shortly after._

_Saint snatched his hands from her back. “Too much?”_

_“No…” She exhaled softly as she felt the pain building in her abdomen once more, like a vice squeezing her mid-section. “Another contraction.” She waited for it to pass, breathing through the pain, before she resumed talking. “I think… I think I need to sit for a moment.”_

_“Of course.”_

_Without further prompting, the former Titan Vanguard motioned to grab one of the chairs at Zavala’s desk, setting it down near Ikora. The Warlock Vanguard wasted no time in falling onto it gratefully, immediately looking happier and more comfortable once she’d done so._

_“Traveler’s grace, that’s so much better.” Ikora sighed in relief, hands resting on her heaving belly. “I’ll probably need to move again in a moment, but right now…”_

_“Whatever works for you, friend.” Saint nodded, non-judgemental. “This is the birth of your child. I am not going to tell you what you can and cannot do to make this as easy for yourself as possible. I am probably the least qualified person here to give such advice.”_

_Who was, Ikora found herself wondering in the moment of clarity between contractions. She and Zavala had listened to medical advice, read books, studied files in the archives, even attended a couple of group sessions organised by civilians for new parents when their hectic schedules allowed. But four centuries of experience had taught her that, sometimes, even the best plans could fall apart and some things could never be truly prepared for, no matter how hard you tried._

_Being a parent was one of those things, Ikora suspected. Actually bringing a new life into the world was proving to be another._

_She did not remain seated for long, as she suspected might be the case. No position was comfortable for more than a few minutes at a time. Plus, she was starting to get uncomfortably warm; the thick robe, gloves, hat and scarf that had protected Ikora from the elements now felt too restrictive, a liability. Standing would allow her to shed what she needed to, and the Warlock did so as fast as she could between bouts of pain, much to the alarm of Saint-14._

_“Easy, my friend!” He was by her side in an instant, hands reaching out as if to stop her motions, but falling just short of actually touching her. “Unless... wait. Are things moving along?”_

_Ikora shook her head, though truthfully she didn’t know herself at this point. “It’s too warm. And I… I’m going to have to lose them at some point. Better now while the pain is… relatively mild.”_

_Under his helmet, Saint’s optics flared wide. This was only_ **_mild_ ** _pain? Not much rattled the old Titan, but he dreaded to think what was to come. His gaze followed Ikora’s movements as she started pacing about the room again, this time in little more than the plain shirt and pants she was wearing under her robe._

_“I should find some blankets for you.” He suggested to her, partially as a distraction and to settle his own nerves. “For when the baby comes and… to give you some dignity.”_

_“After helping me through the courtyard, I feel like most of my dignity has been thrown off the City Walls somewhere.” Ikora chuckled breathlessly._

_“The people know your situation. They will understand.” Saint countered as he scanned about the office. “Regardless, however… I’m guessing Zavala does not keep these sorts of things in his office, no?”_

_“Not that I know of. Only things for the b-ah!”_

_A gasp escaped Ikora’s lips as a particularly powerful contraction tore through her, catching her off guard. She clutched her stomach, practically bent double._

_“Ikora!” Saint knelt before her, letting the Warlock brace herself on his shoulders if she wanted. “What is going on, my friend? Talk to me.”_

_“Breathe through it.” Ophiuchus instructed calmly as he hovered nearby, scanning his Guardian. To their Titan companion, he uttered in a low voice, “They’re getting even worse, but her waters have yet to break. If they don’t break soon and help speed this along…”_

_“You don’t need to... shield me, Ophiuchus.” Through Ikora’s harsh breathing, there was an undercurrent of admonishment. “If this is going to… take its time, then I will simply have to… endure it. I’ve endured… far worse.”_

_“This isn’t Io, Ikora! I can’t even dull your pain!”_

_“We will get through this.” Saint declared, before the two could get into a debate over it. “Your Guardian is strong, Ophiuchus. If anyone can do this, it is her. And I will be here to help. Now… do you want to sit back down, friend? Or did you want to keep on your feet?”_

_Ikora nodded towards the chair. Saint rose slowly, helping the Warlock straighten out, before guiding her back to the seat. He then pulled up another chair to sit beside her, not resisting when she took his hand to squeeze it whenever a contraction came._

_“How far apart are they now?” He asked Ophiuchus._

_“Still about ten minutes or so.” The dark-shelled Ghost answered him, hovering between them._

_“And how bad are they?” Saint’s next question was directed at the labouring Warlock. “Show of fingers, five being the worst pain you’ve ever had to endure.”_

_Ikora held up three fingers, then changed her mind to four. The Titan suspected this was a lie, but let it slide for now._

_“Alright, we will keep timing these contractions. If you need more stories and distractions, you let me know.”_

_This went on for a short while, Saint and Ophiuchus timing and keeping a watchful eye while Ikora worked her way through her labour, the Warlock occasionally switching positions and moving about the office. After an unknown amount of time, Ikora became dimly aware of an altercation taking place outside the office between Shaxx and what sounded like a young woman._

_“I’m sorry, I can’t let you go in there-!”_

_“Look, I get you’re trying to protect her, I really do. And I know I’m not exactly a medic, but I know a thing or two about this! You think kids stopped being born after the City fell?”_

_“No, but Ikora needs-”_

_“Help. She needs help. And right now, until Amanda comes back with some, I’m Ikora’s best shot at getting through this! So… please, trust me.”_

_There was a low noise, presumably a grumble from the Warlord, then the familiar blue and red poncho belonging to Hawthorne burst into the room, carrying an assortment of blankets and towels. Saint was on his feet instantly._

_The Clan Steward rolled her eyes at him, clearly exasperated. “Ugh, please tell me you’re not going to argue with me, as well. I swear, the stubbornness of Titans-”_

_“No.” Saint shook his head, interrupting her tirade. “If you are here to help, then by all means.” He gestured to Ikora, who was now on her hands and knees on the floor._

_Hawthorne practically dropped everything in an instant, rushing to the Warlock’s side, crouching next to her. “Ikora, it’s Hawthorne. Holliday told me what’s going on. She’s with Dallas now trying to get help and raise Zavala. Until they get here, you’re stuck with me.”_

_Ikora had pressed her forehead into the wood laminate floorboards by this point, pain clearly evident, so when she next spoke, her voice was barely above a mumble. “Are you even… qualified to help me?”_

_“Had to deal with plenty of new mothers on the Farm after the City fell.” Hawthorne assured her. “When you’ve got limited supplies and few people who are actually trained, you learn to do what you can because you must. Short of this kid pulling off some crazy Light show as they come out, I think we’ll manage until actual help gets here.”_

_The comment was enough to make the Warlock chuckle for a moment, but it was quickly replaced with a groan of pain. “Traveler’s… mercy. Please don’t make me laugh…”_

_“Sorry.” The Clan Steward apologised, rubbing Ikora’s back gently, before turning to Ophiuchus. “How long has she been like this?”_

_The dark-shelled Ghost blinked, not used to a non-Guardian taking control of a situation quite how Hawthorne was currently doing. “On and off since this morning. This excessive pain and noticeable contractions, however? Probably around an hour and a half at this point.”_

_“About this amount of time, yes.” Saint agreed with him. “Ophiuchus and I were starting to get a little concerned, however. Ikora’s waters have yet to break.”_

_That was indeed a concern, but certainly not the worst problem Hawthorne had dealt with when it came to this sort of thing. She tended to find that it was an issue that normally resolved itself after a short while as labour progressed._

_“Alright. Saint, isn’t it?” She asked, taking control of the situation even more. When the Titan in question nodded, she continued. “Grab those blankets and towels I dropped and set up a comfortable area to sit in, preferably near one of the chairs in the room.”_

_“If it helps, I will do it.” He motioned to follow the Clan Steward’s instructions._

_“Ophiuchus.” She turned to Ikora’s Ghost next. “You keep timing the contractions and how long each lasts.” Then, to the Warlock herself, “And, Ikora. Once Saint has finished setting up the blankets and things, we’ll move you slowly over there, then… well. There’s no polite way of saying this, so I’ll just say it plain: you’re probably going to want to get fully undressed, or at least get your lower half off. So, if there’s anyone you’d rather not be in here, say now.”_

_Between waves of pain, Ikora shook her head. She had never been particularly self-conscious, but even if she was, the Warlock couldn’t bring herself to give a damn right at this moment. Each contraction edged closer to the threshold of pain she thought she could tolerate, and Ikora hoped that she wouldn’t pass out like she had done on Io during the Red War._

_“I’ve made a cosy little area for Ikora with the blankets and things.” Saint’s thick Russian accent filled the room. “Hopefully, what I have done is satisfactory. Do you need me for anything else, or…?”_

_“Help me move Ikora.” Hawthorne answered the Titan without hesitation. “We’re almost certainly here for the long haul now, I think.”_

_The Warlock Vanguard offered no resistance when her two companions hauled her to her feet, slowly walking her over to the pile of towels and blankets that Saint had arranged almost like a bird’s nest. Once there, Ikora practically collapsed into it gratefully, almost immediately stripping the last of her clothes from her body. Hawthorne draped a blanket over her; Saint respectfully looked away, motioning to leave._

_“Stay.” Ikora breathed out, seizing the Titan’s hand in a firm grip, stopping him in his tracks._

_Saint was surprised at her strength. “Are you sure, my friend?”_

_The Warlock’s umber eyes were practically pleading. “Please. At least until… Dallas, or Zavala…”_

_“Easy.” Saint knelt next to her, returning her squeeze with one of his own. “If you do not wish me to go anywhere, then here I will stay.”_

_Ikora tilted her head back as she exhaled heavily, thumping the back of it lightly on the chair behind her. “Good…”_

_Hawthorne crouched on her other side, tugging off her gloves and rolling up her sleeves. She gestured to Ophiuchus, who slipped under a flannel, carrying it on his shell to pass to the Clan Steward. She then used it to gently wipe away the sweat that was beading on Ikora’s forehead._

_“How are you feeling, Ikora?” She asked, despite knowing the question was likely redundant._

_“Like I’d rather… throw myself off a ship and dislocate my shoulder. Again.” The labouring Warlock huffed at her. “How in the... Sky do non-Guardians… do this on a daily basis?”_

_“Beats me.” Hawthorne threw up her hands for a moment, shrugging. “Yet I saw plenty of new mothers do it week in, week out at the Farm, as I said. Crazy stuff. Glad I’m not having any of my own any time soon.”_

_Ikora shot her a look that might have been a semi-serious glare were it not for the pain. “You make it sound like this… was by design. We didn’t even know Guardians could-”_

_A pained gasp escaped her, one hand flying to her stomach as she hunched forward, while the one that was holding onto Saint’s squeezed tight enough to actually make him flinch._

_“Whoa, whoa, whoa, alright.” The Clan Steward steadied her. “Pant through it, that’s it. That was a big one, wasn’t it?”_

_The Warlock wanted to nod, she really did, but the sudden wetness between her legs had her distracted. Her eyes blew wide when she realised just what it was._

_“Ikora?” Saint addressed her gently, noting her sudden look of alarm. “What’s-?” He stilled completely for a moment. “Does anyone else smell anything… fluid?”_

_Truthfully, Hawthorne didn’t, but knew from experience that Exos tended to have a better sense of smell than humans or Awoken, so she trusted the Titan on this. When she caught the Warlock Vanguard’s expression herself, she quickly pieced together what had happened._

_“Your waters broke, didn’t they?” She asked Ikora, who merely pressed her head into the Clan Steward’s shoulder in response, breathing heavily. “Well, now we’re definitely not going anywhere.” She rubbed the Warlock’s shoulder blades in an effort to soothe and distract her, before glancing at her Ghost. “Ophiuchus, what’s our timing looking like?”_

_“The contractions are coming every six or seven minutes now.” He reported back quickly. “Lasting about three-quarters of a minute each, on average.”_

_“Gonna be time to start pushing soon, in that case.” Hawthorne nodded, gritting her teeth a little. She’d hoped it wouldn’t come to this before help had arrived, but now that it had, she was going to help Ikora the best she could. She gazed down at the Warlock in question. “You feeling any urge to push at all?”_

_“Somewhat…” Ikora’s laboured reply was muffled into the Clan Steward’s poncho. “But… where’s Zavala? I can’t… he needs to…”_

_“Stay strong, my friend.” Saint spoke comfortingly. “I am willing to bet a mountain of Glimmer that Zavala is tearing his ship through the skies just to get back to the City right about now.”_

_“What Saint said.” Hawthorne echoed him. “He’ll be here when he gets here, but this kid isn’t waiting.”_

_The next contraction actually had the normally resilient Warlock crying out. The pain was practically unbearable now._

_‘I’m here, Ikora, I’m here.’_

_A calming wave of Light washed over Ikora suddenly, almost like the feeling she got from Ophiuchus whenever he spoke or made his presence known, except it was another woman that had spoken in her head, not her Ghost._

_“Dallas…” She breathed out loud._

_Not a second later, the office door opened and the Hunter Vanguard showed up in person, Amanda Holliday in tow. Without wasting a second, the Exo had her cloak and gloves off and immediately settled into a sitting position behind Ikora, allowing her Warlock counterpart to brace herself against her instead of the chair. One of her black and red hands massaged Ikora’s shoulder, the other gripped the Warlock’s free hand tight._

_“Zavala’s coming back as fast as he can.” Dallas assured her quietly. “He had to ride in Ana’s ship, seeing as his got damaged by a Thresher on approach to the EDZ, and throughout our conversation, he kept ordering her to fly faster. Ended up having to speak with his Ghost because I couldn’t get a word in edgeways.”_

_“That’s great and all, but what about getting actual help?” Hawthorne asked, frowning._

_“Medical’s got their hands full dealin’ with a Hawk full of injured refugees just flown into the City.” Amanda’s southern drawl cut in. “Pushed as hard as I could - ‘n’ Dallas can vouch for me here - but unless we can get Ikora to them…”_

_“Yeah.” Hawthorne scoffed. “That’s not gonna happen. Her waters just broke not too long ago.”_

_“I can try again if you want.” The young shipwright offered. “Now that I’ve seen the current situation myself, maybe I can convince them better to spare someone.”_

_Saint rose then, reluctant to leave one of his closest friends, but deep down he knew he would be serving Ikora better if he followed through with the idea currently in his head. “Let me come with you. Perhaps they will change their tune quicker with me by your side. Then we can go keep an eye out for Zavala’s arrival.”_

_Hawthorne relented with a sigh. “Just… don’t go overboard. If Shaxx is still out there, feel free to take him with you.”_

_Saint nodded, before reaching down to pat Ikora on the shoulder. “Stay strong, my friend. You can do this, I know it. You are the strongest Guardian - the strongest Warlock - I know. Don’t tell Osiris I said that, though. He would either get offended or try to take credit.”_

_The Warlock managed a weak smile and nod at the Titan, before he and Amanada disappeared from the office, leaving her with Hawthorne, Dallas and Ophiuchus._

_“He’s right, you know.” The Hunter Vanguard whispered softly, rubbing small circles over Ikora’s clenched knuckles with a thumb. “If anyone can do this, it’s you.”_

_“Only because I have no-... ugh!” Another wave of pain cut Ikora off, only this time, it seemed to go on forever. She felt like she was going to pass out._

_Dallas must have sensed it too, for her Light was quick to press against her own, calming like watching the waters in a harbour compared to the crashing waves of the wild ocean beyond. Even the pain seemed to dull and yield somewhat._

_‘I’ve got you, Ikora.’ The Warlock’s fellow Vanguard spoke across their Light-bond. ‘Close your eyes. Breathe.’_

_Ikora did just that, focusing on the other woman’s Light. She let out a groan as the peak of the contraction passed, before she collapsed back into the Hunter._

_Hawthorne could only look astounded. “Whatever you did just now… keep that up. We’re probably going to need that extra resolve fairly soon.”_

_“Dallas… I…” Ikora laboured, clearly struggling. “I need…”_

_The words were reluctant to come, both out-loud and even across the Light-bond, so the Warlock resorted to imagery instead: her pushing against a stone wall. Dallas seemed to understand, stilling completely behind her. It was an action that did not go unnoticed by Hawthorne._

_“What is it?” The Clan Steward asked both Vanguards._

_It was the Hunter of the duo who answered eventually. “Ikora wants to push.”_

_Hawthorne wasn’t entirely sure that was a good idea, even if the frequency of the contractions and the length of them was pretty much ideal. She didn’t exactly have the equipment to monitor the baby, and therefore had no way of telling whether Ikora was pushing too early or not and potentially putting the baby under stress. She could check the Warlock’s dilation, but… well._

_It was one thing to do it for a stranger she had little attachment to. It was quite another thing to do such a thing for someone she considered a friend. The Clan Steward let out a barely audible sigh._

_“Gonna need to check if you’re fully dilated first.” She told Ikora, plain and simple. “Unless you’d prefer Dallas to check.”_

_The Warlock shook her head weakly. Another contraction passed before Hawthorne gently stuck two fingers inside her, blindly feeling for the other woman’s cervix. It quickly became obvious that Ikora was practically fully dilated already, and the Clan Steward was quick to withdraw from her once she had confirmed it._

_“Next contraction,” she nodded, determined, “you’re going to push as hard as you can, Ikora.”_

_The Warlock Vanguard didn’t need much encouragement once the pain started up again. She let out an almost war-like cry as she began to bear down with all her might in time with the contraction, only giving out when it had ended._

_This would continue on for the next hour or so, a constant cycle of pushing and resting in between until the contractions seemed to blur into one. For all Ikora’s resilience and fortitude, her exertions were soon taking a toll on her._

_“Ikora?” Ophiuchus addressed his Guardian softly, gently nudging the side of her heaving belly. “She’s exhausted. Isn’t there anything we can do?”_

_There was, Hawthorne knew, but didn’t vocalise it. She didn’t know how well that would work for a Guardian, and they would need someone more medically trained to even attempt it. She could try, but it wouldn’t be pretty. She gave Dallas and Ophiuchus a solemn look._

_The former shook her head at the Clan Steward, seeming to read her mind. “No. Not unless we’ve no choice.”_

_There was a noise then, outside the office, that sounded like clattering followed by shouting._

_“Slow down! She’s still gonna be there…!”_

_“I have to get to her. I need to know if she’s alright!”_

_Ikora’s eyes snapped open. Zavala! There was no mistaking the Titan Vanguard’s voice!_

_Before too long, he burst into his own office, looking like he had taken on a horde of Cabal just to get back to the City. His armour had fresh dents and scratches, and his normally immaculate Mark was dirty and torn. He smelled like burnt metal and gunpowder. Behind him, Ana Bray stood with arms folded in the doorway, looking in an equally dishevelled state, and behind her, everyone else who had been involved up until this point hovered in anticipation._

_“Ikora!” Zavala practically ran to her, falling to his knees beside the Warlock in an instant. He pressed his forehead to hers, not caring who saw for once. “I’m not going anywhere now, I promise.”_

_“Zavala…” Ikora raised her free hand to cup his cheek._

_He took a hold of it, shutting his eyes. With effort, he reached out across their Light-bond. ‘Whatever strength I have, it is yours to take.’_

_‘And mine as well.’ He felt Dallas’ Solar-tinged Arc spill out through Ikora._

_Zavala opened his eyes again, shooting the Hunter a look. She merely nodded at him._

_“We can do this.” Zavala nodded back, before looking at Hawthorne. “Where are we at?”_

_“Ikora’s contractions are pretty much continuous, as far as I can tell.” The Clan Steward answered him without delay. “The last few in particular have really taken it out of her-”_

_Another cry of pain from Ikora interrupted her explanation. Without warning, the Warlock started to shift, startling her companions momentarily until she stopped in a hands and knees position once again._

_“Easy, easy.” Zavala steadied her, before shifting his hands to massage the Warlock’s lower back. “Is that better for you?”_

_Ikora’s only response was to cry out again as she bore down without prompting, seemingly getting a second wind of energy from nowhere. Nobody questioned it._

_“Alright, I can see the baby’s head!” Hawthorne called out._

_When Zavala glanced across to look, he found that it wasn’t a lie. The child’s head was indeed starting to crown. It was difficult to tell, but they appeared to be dark-skinned, just like Ikora, with a shimmer of light flowing across their head that was normally typical of Awoken, which was unusual. Human/Awoken crosses normally tended to favour the Awoken side of things or, very rarely, looked almost entirely human with maybe an exotic eye colour. Their child seemed like it might be a perfect blend of him and Ikora both._

_“We’re nearly there, Ikora.” He couldn’t help but whisper excitedly. “Just a little more, and we can finally meet our child.”_

_“Zavala, I… I want you to…” She struggled back in response._

_He understood her well enough. “We’ll do it. Together.” The Vanguard Commander looked towards Dallas, gesturing to Ikora’s back with his hands. “Are you good to take over?”_

_“I’ve got her, go.” His Hunter counterpart nodded, shifting to swap positions with him, while Zavala himself swapped positions with Hawthorne._

_The next few pushes from Ikora were gentle as she panted through the burn of the child’s head fully crowning. Once the head was fully out, Zavala motioned to gently help work the shoulders free, wary of the hard edges of the small plates of armour that guarded his hands._

_“One more push, Ikora. One last effort. You can do this.”_

_Ikora didn’t know who had spoken, but when the next contraction came, she grit her teeth, bearing down with almost as much might as she would use to hurl a Nova Bomb at the City’s enemies. As she felt the baby shift and slip out of her, she let out her loudest, most primal cry yet, and when it was over, she collapsed forward and rolled on her back, entirely spent._

_Zavala was ready when their child finally slipped free of the Warlock. Following some unknown instinct, he lightly rubbed the baby’s back with one of the many towels lying around until the welcome sound of high pitched cries filled the room. The Awoken Titan smiled, overwhelmed, as he cradled the tiny newborn close to him._

_“By the Traveler, you actually did it!” Hawthorne was the first to congratulate the new parents._

_“Zavala…” Ikora panted out, barely able to raise her head to look at her Titan counterpart. “Are they…?”_

_Zavala was speechless for a whole minute before he answered her. “Our child looks healthy.” He told her tenderly, choking on his emotions. “They-_ **_He’s_ ** _fine, Ikora.”_

_“He…?”_

_He brought the newborn around to her, placing him gently on her chest. “A son, Ikora.” Zavala squeezed his eyes shut, stopping the tears that threatened to fall. He kissed the top of her head, before pressing his forehead there. “This is the best Dawning gift you could have given me.”_

_He wasn’t the only one crying. Ikora was too, too exhausted to keep her emotions in check. Next to them, Hawthorne was also shedding a couple of tears. Dallas probably would have cried tears of joy too, had she still been human. Outside, the small gaggle of helpers they had amassed were equally overwhelmed with emotion. Someone somewhere was positively_ **_bawling_ ** _._

_“He’s beautiful, Zavala.” Ikora eventually breathed out between joyful sobs, cradling their child against her chest._

_“He is.” Zavala agreed, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. “And amazing, just like you.”_

_“What are you going to call him?” Dallas asked, not wanting to interrupt the moment, but equally wanting to give voice to the question on everyone’s mind._

_A look passed between both parents, before Ikora answered with little hesitation, “Kayde. But with a ‘k’.”_

_A collective ‘awww’ noise spread around the office and just outside of it. Everyone seemed to approve of this name choice._

_“He would be proud of you both.” Hawthorne told them._

_They smiled back at her tiredly, looking like they might say something, but Ophiuchus interrupted before they could, the back of his black shell twirling._

_“The medics are here.” He told them._

_Everyone made way as three medics swarmed Ikora and Kayde, checking them over and making sure they were both okay. No-one objected when they wanted to take them both in for a proper examination. Not even Zavala, who was already content knowing Ikora was okay and their son had been safely welcomed into the world. But… better safe than sorry, right?_

_Especially when it came to the things one held dear and closest to their heart._


	10. Causatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of a new life coming into the City, Zavala and Ikora have an unexpected - and unlikely - visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this until this weekend honestly, but... a certain weblore from Bungie forced my hand. This was written before it, way before, but now weblore makes this more bittersweet.
> 
> RIP Sagira. You will be missed terribly.

**_“People look to me and see a tower of strength; an immovable bastion against the ever growing Darkness. But the truth of the matter is, I am nothing compared to her. She is far stronger than I could ever hope to be; sheer willpower and Light incarnate. One day, our Little Light will blaze just as bright as she does, and I don’t think there will ever be a moment since his coming into the world where I will be more proud of another person.”_** \- Commander Zavala.

* * *

_ No-one blamed Zavala for letting Dallas-13 take control of Vanguard operations temporarily for the next few days. _

_ It wasn’t just himself he had to look after anymore. He had a son to think about now, as well as Ikora, who remained pretty much spent after bringing him into the world. Dealing with Strikes and Raids, as well as City politics, would have to take its place on the back burner for now, or be left in the hands of others far more capable of dealing with it. It wasn’t something that sat well with the Awoken Titan, but deep down he knew was for the best. He had, after all, promised Ikora he would be there for both her and their son. He couldn’t do that if he was burnt out. _

_ Zavala lay sideways in bed inside Ikora’s apartment (he tended to stay there nowadays instead of his own), watching the Warlock resting peacefully. She had done little except sleep, eat and drink when he brought meals and warming brews of tea to her, and get up to feed Kayde whenever he was hungry. If Ikora hadn’t just given birth, he would be more concerned about her, but the Commander was all too happy to take care of things for now. The Warlock Vanguard had, after all, carried Kayde for nine months; he would carry them both in return. _

_ The Titan’s keen hearing soon picked up the sound of infantile crying from the room next door to where the Vanguard leaders were sleeping. There was a groan from Ikora, and Zavala felt her side of the bed shift. Before she could move, however, he hugged her waist from behind, gently pinning her down. _

_ “I’ll go.” He whispered softly into her ear, sensing her protest before she could speak it. “You need your rest.” _

_ Ikora rolled over to face him. Her honey coloured eyes were still glazed over from just waking up, and it showed in her voice when she spoke, as well. “What if Kayde needs a feed?” _

_ “Then I’ll bring him to you.” Zavala assured her quietly, tenderly pressing his forehead to hers. “I’ll be back in a moment.” _

_ He released her, rolling away in order to rise up off the bed. The Titan Vanguard allowed himself a stretch before setting off towards the guest room that had been turned into their son’s nursery. Before he was halfway there, the crying stopped abruptly. _

_ Zavala frowned. They might have only known Kayde for a few short days, but that wasn’t like him at all. He normally didn’t settle unless someone was there to settle him. Had his or Ikora’s Ghost gone to settle him in their stead? It wouldn’t have been the first time they had tried to do that. _

_ Silently, he crept into Kayde’s room, half-expecting to see a Ghost floating above his son’s crib, keeping the little one entertained. The last thing Zavala expected to see was the feather-mantled robes of a Warlock all too familiar to him for the wrong reasons, quietly singing what sounded like a lullaby to his son in a language he did not understand. His Ghost, shaped like the cross between a crown, a sun and a stylised eye, hovered over his right shoulder, only turning at the Vanguard Commander’s approach. _

_ “Zavala!” She called him out, her optic blinking slowly at him, causing her Guardian to half turn around in what could have easily been perceived as surprise had the Vanguard Commander not known him better. _

_ “You have quite the nerve showing yourself here.” The Awoken Titan was careful to keep his voice neutral for Kayde’s sake, but his clenched fists betrayed the frustration bubbling just underneath the surface. _

_ “You know as well as I do that I would not have missed this for anything.” The older Warlock stated calmly, unfazed by Zavala’s hostility as he gently rocked Kayde in his arms, gazing down at him. “He really is wonderful, isn’t he?” _

_ The Vanguard Commander had little patience for his predecessor’s diversions, but still he kept his voice even as he spoke. “Flattery and dancing around the elephant in the room will get you nowhere with me. What do you want, Osiris?” _

_ The exile looked up, finally meeting his gaze. “Am I not allowed to visit old friends?” _

_ “If that were your sole purpose, then yes, but we both know you didn’t come here for Ikora.” Zavala shook his head, frowning. “Or Saint, or whoever else you might have wanted to see. Every time you contact us, trouble follows soon after. So I ask you again… what do you  _ **_want_ ** _ , Osiris?” _

_ It was the Ghost that answered him this time, angry and indignant. “Why does he have to  _ **_want_ ** _ anything? For all the changes Ikora said the City had undertaken, some things still remain the same!” _

_ “Quiet now, Sagira.” Osiris raised a hand, addressing her in the same calm tone he had spoken to Zavala in. “We didn’t come here to start a fight.” Seeing the Titan’s frown deepen with ever growing impatience, the old Warlock opted to quickly continue. “It’s as I said, though I doubt you’d believe me. I’ve been keeping watch on the City, on you and Ikora both. It might be the time of year for celebration, but we both know what evil is lurking out there. And we both know what it could potentially take to stop that evil. I simply wished to take one last moment with the ones I cherish before saying goodbye. Perhaps for good.” _

_ Zavala still looked unimpressed. “Do you really expect me to buy that? After the Red Legion shattered time on Mercury with  _ **_your_ ** _ Sundial, and the Young Wolf helped you bring Saint-14 back from the dead, you just...  _ **_disappeared_ ** _ , without so much as a word.” _

_ “Not entirely, but for good reason. I did some digging, ran simulations in the Infinite Forest, saw what these Pyramids would do if we left them unchecked.” Osiris countered softly. “I spoke with Rasputin to force him to make good on his promise to us. Now he is gone, and so it falls to Guardians once more to keep back the Darkness.” The old Warlock sighed, looking down at a now sleeping Kayde in his arms, before shaking his head. “It won’t be enough, Zavala. We have to find another way.” _

_ “And by ‘we’, you mean ‘you’?” Zavala raised an eyebrow incredulously. “Eris and the Drifter are on Europa, trying to find a chink in our enemy’s armour. And Ana is working on a solution to exploit that weakness as soon as we learn it. If we can get Rasputin back online-” _

_ Osiris chuckled darkly, cutting the Titan Vanguard off. “I wouldn’t put too much faith in that old tyrant if I were you, even if you do manage to find a weakness. That dark fleet all but destroyed him this time around. What do you think it would do next time? What do you think it would do to  _ **_humanity_ ** _ once it comes  _ **_here_ ** _?” _

_ Zavala relaxed as he considered this, fists uncurling slowly. When he next spoke, it was unusually tender - bordering on vulnerable in fact - and entirely serious, though in a different way than the rest of the conversation before now. “I would not have my son grow up and live in a world of Darkness.” _

_ Osiris’ lips half turned up into a slight, yet melancholy, smile. “That is something we can agree on, at least.” _

_ “Agree on what?” Ikora’s tired voice drifted into the room, causing both Guardians and Sagira to look towards the doorway where the half-awake Warlock Vanguard leaned heavily. Her honey-brown eyes were still glazed over, and she rubbed at them with the back of her hands before blinking slowly and finally managing to take stock of who was actually in the room.  _

_ “... Osiris?” _

_ “Ikora.” Her mentor greeted her warmly and with fondness, not unlike a father greeting his daughter. “I’m sorry for waking you. And… for not visiting again sooner. Or more often.” _

_ Part of Ikora wanted to fling herself at him. After the incident with his Sundial, her Hidden telling her of his meeting with Rasputin and a singular visit to consult with her about the Pyramids, followed by nothing thereafter, she had worried something terrible had happened to him. She was relieved to see it had not. _

_ “I’m glad you woke me.” She offered the older Warlock a smile, hand on her heart. “As for not visiting more often, I’m sure you had your reasons.” _

_ “I did.” Osiris nodded. “But I realise now that perhaps some of them could have waited. I suppose… I wasn’t sure what to do once I heard you were with child. Did I keep on finding ways to combat the threats outside the City so they would never know hardship, or take a break and come and visit you? Truth be told, I wasn’t even sure if what I’d heard was true until I spoke with you during the Festival of the Lost.” _

_ Ikora pushed herself off the doorframe, walking further into the room, towards her old mentor. “Well, you’re here now.” _

_ Osiris gazed away from her guiltily. “I’m not staying, Ikora. As much as I would like to.” _

_ “What do you mean?” She asked, somewhat hurt, before realising the potential problem. “If this is about your exile… we could likely get it overturned. Not that it has stopped you from coming back before.” The Warlock Vanguard ignored the pointed look Zavala gave her at the mention of this. “I wasn’t lying back on Mercury when I told you the City had changed.” _

_ “I know. And I wish it were something as simple as that. But…” the older Warlock gazed out of one of the windows outside, to the dark horizon that loomed outside the Walls, “Life outside the City doesn’t just stop just because those within its confines have. And neither do the threats. I can’t just sit by and let them come to us unchallenged, and you deserve a better goodbye than some hastily written correspondence or, worse still, a grave.” _

_ “Don’t say things like that.” Ikora folded her arms, brows furrowing. “And you don’t have to do this alone, Osiris.” _

_ “The threads I pursue are not something I would risk another life for.” The older Warlock shook his head solemnly. “And should I return from them, I fear I will not be the same person you knew.” _

_ “Not all changes are a bad thing.” It was Zavala who commented next, surprising both Warlocks. _

_ “Be that as it may, I would prefer you remember me as I was. Call it one last piece of foolish, selfish sentimentality on my part.” The elder answered him. _

_ “It’s not selfish.” Ikora corrected him gently. “It’s only natural for us to want to be remembered for the good we have done.” _

_ Silence fell between them. Osiris gazed down at the sleeping babe in his arms, softly stroking his small dark-skinned, glowing cheek with a gloved finger. “Your son truly is beautiful. You’ve done well, both of you.” _

_ Ikora felt her face heat up, and she quickly averted her gaze, the sincerity of Osiris’ compliment managing to make her somewhat bashful for once. “Thank you. That… means a lot to hear you say that.” _

_ Zavala’s own reaction was more tempered and slower to come. “Kayde is - I hope - the best of us. Truly. Ikora and I… we’re proud of him.” _

_ “As you should be.” Osiris agreed. “Your son’s namesake would be proud of you both, too.” He gently passed the newborn to the Titan’s waiting arms. “I managed to settle him with an old lullaby for you. Hopefully he won’t trouble you further tonight.” _

_ Zavala was still somewhat wary of Osiris’ motives, but allowed his features to soften once Kayde was nestled in his arms. “Thank you.” _

_ The former Vanguard commander shook his head, chuckling. “Don’t thank me yet.” _

_ It was now that Ikora gave into her earlier temptation, flinging herself at her former teacher and enveloping him in a tight hug that actually managed to catch him off guard. Osiris froze, arms hovering in place for a moment, before he silently and tenderly brought them around the younger Warlock’s sides to rest on her back. _

_ “I want to ask you to stay, but that would only insult us both.” Ikora eventually murmured into his shoulder. “So I’ll say this instead: you are welcome back here whenever you want, regardless of what we decided at the Consensus all those years ago.” _

_ Osiris glanced up from the hug, expecting Zavala to disapprove of this, but the Awoken Titan said nothing, giving him a slight nod instead. Perhaps he  _ **_had_ ** _ changed, after all. _

_ “Once this threat is ended, I might have to take you up on that.” It was as close to a promise that the elder Warlock could give. “But, for now…” He pulled back, glancing at the two Vanguard leaders before him. “This is where we must part ways. Take care of the City. Take care of your son. But most importantly, take care of one another. I know you are both good at that.” _

_ “Be careful, Osiris.” Ikora warned him gently. _

_ “You know I can’t promise that.”  _

_ There was a smile on the older Warlock’s lips, though all knew that what he spoke was an unfortunate truth. Nowhere was safe anymore, especially outside the City Walls. It hadn’t been for a long time, no matter how much anyone tried to play it off. If he could make it a little better out there, then Osiris knew he had to try. His hand fished for the Vex cubes in his pocket. _

_ “Osiris, wait.” Zavala surprised both Warlocks once again by stepping forward. The exile paused in his motions, prompting the Awoken Titan to continue. “Whatever it is you are chasing out there, I wish you good luck. And… I would ask that you come back alive. I’ve a feeling the City will have need of you before this dark chapter is done.” _

_ “I was not here the last time the City needed me.” Osiris’ voice was filled with regret. “I will not make that mistake again. Should Darkness encroach here again, you have my word that this old Dawnblade will answer the call to arms.” He turned away for a moment, fiddling with the cubes in his hand, but seemed to change his mind after a second. “I… I’m not certain you want to hear this, but… a piece of advice, one Vanguard Commander to another?” _

_ Zavala nodded. “I’m listening.” _

_ “When the time comes, trust your people. As much as you want to protect them from the world, you can’t do it alone. Everyone - even I - needs help from time to time. Trust the people to help you, and they will trust you in return. Don’t blind them to reality because, deep down, they already know it, and trying to hide the truth will only make you more enemies.” _

_ “I will bear that in mind.” _

_ Osiris wasn’t entirely certain whether Zavala would or not, but at least he was listening. It was a start. _

_ “We shouldn’t linger much longer, else we’ll never want to leave.” Sagira reminded her Guardian, floating near his left shoulder. “As much… fun, as this reunion has been and all.” _

_ “You’re quite right, little light.” Osiris chuckled at his Ghost partner, before sparing one last look towards both his successors - as Warlock Vanguard and as Commander - and their son. “Light go with you both in these dark times.” _

_ “May it go with you as well, Osiris.” Ikora finished the parting. _

_ A portal appeared behind the elder Warlock, and he and Sagira disappeared into it, leaving the two Vanguard leaders standing together in the dimly lit nursery. The moment the portal disappeared again, Ikora’s shoulders slumped, something Zavala took note of. _

_ “I’ll get Kayde settled back in his cot.” He assured her in the softest of tones. He hated seeing her so exhausted like this. “Go back to bed, Ikora. I’ll be there in a moment.” _

_ Despite her tiredness, the Warlock Vanguard lingered briefly, before she finally retired back to their bedroom. By the time Zavala had tucked their son back into his cot and returned to the bedroom himself, Ikora was already sprawled out on the bed, seemingly asleep. It was perhaps the most undignified sleeping position he had ever seen her in, yet… she looked so content, for once. He allowed himself a smile. _

_ ‘Oh, Ikora,’ Zavala thought to himself as he set about the task of gently tucking her in as well, as tenderly and as diligently as he had tended to their son not moments before. As he carefully squeezed into bed beside her and prepared to shift one final piece of blanket to cover the Warlock’s shoulder, Zavala felt Ikora’s hand take his own, stilling his movements. _

_ “Thank you.” He barely heard her mumble tiredly into the covers. _

_ He laced his fingers with hers, sinking down so he was eye level with Ikora. “I meant it when I said all those months ago that I would be there for you both.” _

_ “I was more talking about not yelling Osiris out of my apartment. And for not yelling at me for seeing him behind your back.” Ikora’s eyes were open now, the dim moonlight coming through the window reflecting off the whites. “But, I suppose… this as well. I just… I wish I could do more to help you.” _

_ “I figured it was past time I gave him a chance. And while I’d rather have known about your… meeting with him, I trust your judgement, Ikora. As for everything else… You carried Kayde for months on end and then brought him into the world.” Zavala countered her softly. “You’ve done more than enough for now, and I know you’ll help when you are good and ready to. If that means I must shoulder the burden of responsibility for a short while, then so be it.” _

_ “I just don’t want you to burn yourself out, Zavala.” _

_ “I won’t. I promise. I’ll lean on our friends if I have to.” _

_ Silence fell between them once more. The Titan watched as the Warlock’s eyes slowly shut as she fell back into an easy slumber. He wrapped his arm around her protectively, pulling her close. No matter what the future held, he would live up to his name and be the bastion - the fortress - his newfound family required for as long as they needed him to be. Because that’s what you did for people you cared about, right? _

_ And oh, Zavala soon realised as he felt sleep take him, how he cared for Ikora and Kayde. More than he previously thought possible. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, this fanfic comes to an end. I'm almost sad to see it so. But it is not the end of the saga. You've not seen the end of young Kayde yet.
> 
> I'd like to thank everyone who has read this, left kudos and feedback. I was honestly hesitant to post this saga of writing anywhere, and you've made me feel welcomed. I'd like to thank in particular Lohk (aka [Lohksparce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohksparce/pseuds/Lohksparce)) for your feedback and for taking a chance on joining the crazy Fireteam I've built up. I'd also like to thank Pony (aka [crossroadspony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadspony/pseuds/crossroadspony)) for providing an outsiders perspective to my work, which I hope will help me down the line. And finally, I want to thank my girlfriend [SelenaCrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaCrone) and good friend Anthony for listening to my reading sessions of my works, squealing over lore with me and supplying me with (mainly evil) ideas that deserve to get us all yeeted from the Tower. Or the cliffs of Charon's Crossing.
> 
> With that... keep your eyes up Guardians! As I said, this isn't over, and I hope to see you all on the next step of this journey! See you planetside.


End file.
